¿Por qué él?
by Nakokun
Summary: Vlad y Danny empiezan una relación extraña, escondidos del mundo por las posibles repercusiones del romance entre el alcalde y un menor de edad. Los Fentom sospechan, pero Danny no les dice quién es su novio y no parece querer cambiar de opinión...
1. Año nuevo

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

1: Año nuevo

.-.

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué, de todos los seres de la faz de la tierra, e incluso de la Zona Fantasma, tenía que ser precisamente él? ¿Por qué no alguien como Sam, o incluso Tucker? ¿Por qué no alguien de su entorno más cercano, como sus compañeros de clase, o algún fantasma? ¿Por qué, de todas las posibilidades existentes, tenía que haberse enamorado de él?

Oh, Danny no era estúpido. Podía parecer despistado a veces, pero no era, ni pretendía ser, una persona estúpida. Le daba lo mismo que le diera lo mismo cualquier persona, sin importarle el sexo. Después de todo, había sentido atracción por Paulina, por Valerie y por Sam, y, quizás, hasta se había enamorado de alguna de ellas. O se habría enamorado de no haber aparecido Vlad. Pero sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, y no sólo por la diferencia de edades. Porque él era un adulto, vamos, y lo suficientemente viejo para ser su padre, por si fuera poco.

Y para frutilla del postre, estaba bajo su mismo techo. Era año nuevo y Vlad había sido invitado a pasar las fiestas con la familia Fentom. Sam estaba de viaje, visitando a sus abuelos en Washington, y Tucker estaba con su propia familia, pero en Florida. No tenía a quien recurrir, salvo su hermana. Y sabía que, si llegaba a enterarse, no se iba a quedar quieta ni callada. Y algo de razón iba a tener.

Era una tortura.

Y, quizás, la forma de pararla fuera aún peor.

¿Qué pasaba si Vlad le exigía que le probara que estaba enamorado y le decía que matara a su propio padre? ¿O que no tenía el más mínimo interés en un chico de 16 años, que para peor era el hijo de la única persona a la que amaba? ¿Qué pasaba si era heterosexual? ¿O si se aprovechaba de él y lo dejaba con el corazón destrozado, después de utilizarlo? ¿O si le decía algo a sus padres acerca de su salud mental, o que intentaba ponerlos en su contra?

Y esas eran las posibilidades que más le rondaban. Sus padres y su hermana, al igual que sus amigos, sabían que a él le gustaban ambos sexos, y no tenían ningún problema en aceptarlo, pero igual tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía miedo por Vlad. Ni sus planes ni sus palabras ni sus acciones le habían dado tanto miedo como el que sentía ahora.

Danny se preguntó si Vlad se reiría si lo supiera.

O si se reiría cuando él le dijera lo que sentía.

-Has estado muy callado esta noche, Daniel- le dijo una voz demasiado conocida -¿Sucede algo?-

Danny no se dio vuelta. Estaba temblando, y sabía que Vlad lo había notado. No sabía si decir una gran mentira o algo remotamente similar a la verdad. Sospechaba lo que le iba a responder, pero después de dejar pasar unos segundos, y de no escuchar los pasos de Vlad que se alejaban –o de otra persona que se acercaba- decidió tantear el terreno.

-¿Aún sigues intentando conquistar a mamá?- le preguntó, sin darse la vuelta y tratando que no se le notara el temblor de la voz.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Vlad no se había movido de su lugar.

-Quiero saber-

-¿Algún motivo en especial?-

La forma en que lo dijo, más que lo que dijo en sí, le hicieron dar un respingo.

-¿Ahora me temes?-

Danny no contestó. Jorobar, sí tenía miedo, y de él, aunque no por lo que debía suponer.

-¿Debería, por algún motivo en especial?- retrucó, casi sin pensar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?- lo escuchó moverse, pero no quería verlo a la cara.

Caminó hacia la cocina, rápido, sin dejar que lo alcanzara. Un par de segundos después lo escuchó, caminando a su mismo ritmo. Pasó de largo la cocina y el comedor y bajó las escaleras del laboratorio. Vlad no dudó y lo siguió, a juzgar por el ruido de sus pasos. Danny se encontraba ahora con el portal cerrado hacia la Zona Fantasma, pero tenía otras ideas.

Se transformó en fantasma, y sin darse vuelta, se volvió invisible e intangible y voló hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con llave y se recargó en ella. Volvió a su forma humana, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con la cara entre las manos. Sabía que huir no solucionaba nada, pero era más fuerte que él. Ya no quería más dolor, y sabía que iba a sufrir más si lo confesaba que si se callaba.

-¿Vas a hablar de una vez, Daniel?-

Danny espió por entre sus dedos y pudo ver a Plasmius atravesar el piso, para luego transformarse en Vlad.

-¿Por qué supones que tengo algo que decirte?-

-Sé cuando mientes, Daniel. Y nunca fuiste bueno haciéndolo-

-Habla el maestro- dijo, sin saber si quería sonar sarcástico o no.

-Nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo-

-Porque no quiero ser un mentiroso-

-Entonces deja de mentirte a ti mismo. Quieres decirme algo, y no te has animado a hacerlo. Pensaste en mentir porque no te has sacado las manos de la cara. ¿Qué es lo que te carcome por dentro?-

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?- le preguntó, descubriéndose la cara.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Daniel-

Silencio.

Vlad lo atravesaba con la mirada, y Danny no podía dejar de mirarlo. Quería disfrazar su confusión con cualquier cosa, pero sabía que no iba a poder esconderlo por mucho tiempo. Cuando el temblor se hizo evidente, desvió la mirada y apoyó una mano en el piso, para levantarse e irse de ahí. Odiaba correr, pero no quería quedarse, porque sabía que iba a terminar gritándoselo. Y no quería saber qué iba a pasar entonces.

Cuando se levantó, Vlad lo tomó de los hombros y lo apoyó contra la puerta. Sin violencia, sin fuerza excesiva, sin ansias de dominación o de demostrar quién era el más fuerte, sólo lo sostenía y le sostenía la mirada. Danny miró hacia otro lado. Vlad le tomó la barbilla con dos dedos y el chico cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo llevaba su rostro frente al suyo, pero no quería verlo.

-Abre los ojos y dime la verdad-

-No-

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?-

-Sí- dijo, de forma suave, abriendo los ojos y sobresaltando al adulto, quien lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos -Y no por tus planes o tus poderes o tu experiencia o lo que puedas hacer para llegar a mi madre y lastimar a mi padre, o cualquier otra cosa que hayas hecho hasta ahora-

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Vlad, algo confuso, tanto por la actitud como por el tono suave de Danny.

-Es que... – Danny abrió los ojos después del ataque de... lo que hubiese sido, y se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas estaban corriéndole por la cara -...no quiero enfrentarme a ti- No era una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad desnuda. Y Danny sabía que Vlad se daba cuenta.

-Hay una mejor solución a eso... – dijo el adulto, con otro tono de voz.

-Es eso lo que no quiero No quiero lastimar a nadie, y no quiero ser lastimado Pero sé que si yo... - y se cortó en seco, llevándose las manos a la boca. Casi se le había escapado.

-¿Qué te sucede Daniel?- le preguntó Vlad, sin acercarse -¿Acaso dudas en la conveniencia del ofrecimiento que te hice hace dos años?-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces qué?-

Danny sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar. ¿Por qué no se había ido más lejos, o a un lugar de la casa que no fuera tan obvia? ¿Por qué no había permanecido invisible, si sabía que Vlad iba a seguirlo? ¿Por qué estaba lloriqueando como un niño, si sabía que las lágrimas no iban a conmover a Vlad?

-No quiero que me lastimes- dijo al fin, en un susurro, mirando el suelo.

Silencio.

-¿De qué forma, Daniel?- los pies de Vlad entraron en su campo de visión.

-¿Acaso no es evidente?-

-No para mí. ¿Podrías...?- pero el chico lo interrumpió.

-Pasa que estoy enamorado de ti y tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien o de resultar lastimado porque ni siquiera sé si te gustan los hombres y no quiero saber lo que podrías hacerme sabiendo lo loco que estoy por... – empezó firme, pero su firmaza fue derrumbándose poco a poco, y el volumen de su voz fue bajando hasta perderse en un murmullo.

El silencio lo aplastaba. Había bajado la cabeza, y tenía los puños tan apretados que se había clavado las uñas en las palmas. Danny volvió a transformarse en fantasma y salió de la casa.

.-.

Las lágrimas de los fantasmas también se congelaban.

Se había dicho a cada momento que había sido una estupidez, que había actuado como un maldito cobarde, que ahora no iba a poder volver a ver a Vlad a la cara y tampoco iba a poder proteger a su familia, si decidía atacarlos. Se había reprochado la falta de carácter, la idiotez de no haberse ido a algún otro lugar, a cualquiera de los eventos de año nuevo que se realizaban en Amity Park, a la zona Fantasma, o lisa y llanamente el no haberse callado. Lo había hecho por dos años.

Había terminado detrás del cartel que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de Amity Park. Sabía que si iba a su escuela, a la casa de alguno de sus amigos o a cualquier otro lugar que frecuentara, sería más fácil de ubicar, si es que alguien lo buscaba. Permanecía invisible, pero sus lágrimas se congelaban y pronto dejaron un rastro sobre su rostro. Dolía. Y más sabía que todavía tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

También estaba en su forma intangible, para que el aire frío no lo congelara. Sus lágrimas sí lo hacían, y siguió sintiendo las huellas frías de su dolor por un buen rato después que se le terminaran las lágrimas. Ahora tenía que volver. Enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviera por venir y... que fuera lo que la Diosa quisiera.

Voló despacio hasta su casa y volvió a entrar a su habitación. Estaba cerrada por dentro y supuso que su familia había supuesto que estaba dormido. Rogaba que Vlad no hubiera dicho algo. No lo encontró en la casa, y el resto de los Fentom dormía con tranquilidad, así que decidió hacer lo mismo, o al menos intentarlo.

Pero no podía.

Todavía le seguía doliendo el pecho y por más que su cama fuera cómoda, no podía reconfortarlo. Quería ser abrazado por ésa persona que le había robado el corazón, y ser correspondido. Quería sentir lo que era la calidez de otro ser, en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Cómo le hubiera gustado el saberse correspondido, y el despertar junto a él... Si Vlad hubiera sido otra persona. Porque él no podía estar enamorado de él, ni por sexo ni por edad ni por... No se le ocurría qué más.

Una vez había ido a la casa de Sam, tres meses atrás, y había visto un muñeco de peluche sobre su cama. Era un gato negro, y si bien la chica lo había modificado para que fuera un peluche gótico, le extrañó el ver que su amiga tenía algo así.

-Voy a dormir con ése peluche hasta que sepa cómo es dormir con otra persona- le había respondido. SI bien en ése momento creyó entenderlo, ahora veía a qué se refería Sam.

Quizás había sido una indirecta. Quizás era una forma de consolarlo, ya que él le había dicho –sin dar nombres, por supuesto- lo que le pasaba. O quizás estaba intentando apaciguar el dolor que sentía. Como fuera, no le ayudaba a dormir, y ya eran las dos de la mañana.

-¿Cómo hubiera sido... despertar al lado de Vlad?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Era una locura. Y una locura que dolía demasiado. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Vlad en ese momento, en dónde estaría y si estaba pensando en lo que le había confesado. En honor a la verdad, no le había contestado... Y eso podía ser, sólo podía ser, un foco de esperanza. Se aferró con desesperación a ésa luz. Conocía las mañas de Vlad, e iba a saber si quería engañarlo. O de eso se quiso convencer.

.-.

Se despertó cuatro horas después, incapaz de volver a dormirse. Tenía sueño, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina. Después de media hora de dar vueltas, se levantó, se dio una ducha caliente y se vistió. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer un melodrama? Después de todo, quizás Vlad no fuera tan malo. No quería conquistar el mundo como cualquier villano vulgar y silvestre, él sólo quería amor... Y eso era lo que Danny le ofrecía.

Después de tender su cama bajó a desayunar. Se hizo un té y se sentó en la mesa, intentando no estar tenso. Pero su cerebro no dejaba de pensar. Quizás se había precipitado un poco. Quizás Vlad no iba a usarlo ni a hacerle daño. Quizás fuera bisexual o quizás sólo le atrajeran las personas con genes de su madre. Quizás lo había dejado ir porque sabía que necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas. Eso es. Quizás estaba intentando decirle de forma amable que era heterosexual y que lamentaba mucho que Daniel estuviera enamorado de él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. O quizás estaba intentando reponerse de la gran sorpresa que era descubrir que era correspondido por Daniel, y estaba intentando clamarse para poder decírselo. Eso podía ser.

Cuando decidió tomarse su té, se dio cuenta que le dolían las manos por haber agarrado el borde de la mesa con demasiada fuerza. Intentó calmarse, tomando un trago de su té, dejando que le bajara por la garganta, sintiendo cómo la calidez del líquido se extendía por su cuerpo. Se imaginó cómo sería ser acariciado por otra persona, no en un acto sexual, sino como muestra de cariño. Respiró hondo y después dejó escapar el oxígeno con lentitud.

No tenía por qué estar nervioso o deprimido.

Se lo había dicho, lo cual era una liberación. Y ahora por fin se enteraría de lo que seguía, misma situación que se había imaginado mil veces y de mil formas distintas. Al fin se iba a enterar de lo que iba a pasar, y no estaba nervioso o ansioso, no señor, era sólo que las agujas del reloj estaban hechas de plomo y tenían pereza, y...

Y sólo restaba esperar.

Después de todo, había esperado dos años. Podía esperar dos días más. Eso, dos días. Y si Vlad no daba señales de vida entonces iría a buscarlo.

Eso es.

.-.

.-.

Extraño comienzo, al menos, para mí. Esto me pasa por leer a Chuck Norris y a Patrick Süskind antes de escribir un fanfic yaoi.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Sólo dormir

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

2: Sólo dormir

.-.

Día y medio después Danny llamó por teléfono a la casa en donde vivía el acalde de Amity Park. Pero nadie respondía sus llamadas, aunque llamara desde varios teléfonos, fijos o celulares. Aunque la tarde recién empezaba, ya estaba oscuro y la nieve seguía cayendo. Siguió insistiendo y a la duodécima vez de no escuchar alguna voz humana del otro lado de la línea, decidió tomar otro tipo de medidas.

Sam había vuelto antes que sus padres, y estaba con su abuela en su casa cuando él la llamó. Le pidió que lo cubriera porque necesitaba una coartada, y ambas aceptaron sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Iba a estar bien y no iba a hacer nada peligroso, le dijo a su amiga. Sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien y quizás le llevara toda la noche hacerlo.

Quizás Vlad había activado sistemas de seguridad contra fantasmas, pero Danny había aprendido muchas cosas en los dos años que tenía sus poderes, y una de esas era a ser más astuto. Ni por arriba ni por los costados ni por adentro –si usaba el Portal Fantasma que Vlad había instalado en su casa en la ciudad- iba a poder entrar como fantasma. Ni siquiera intentó ir como Danny Fentom, porque sabía que los guardias lo sacarían volando. Pero nadie le había dicho que no se podía ir por abajo, pasando a través del piso. De seguro no se iba a esperar una aparición subterránea, y calculó la hora en que el adulto se quedaba solo, o al menos así parecía.

Pasó por el suelo hasta estar debajo de la casa, y se asomó, invisible, por el piso de lo que parecía ser la cocina. Bien. No había nadie a la vista. Con todos sus sentidos en alerta, pasó lento y con cuidado por la cocina hasta llegar al comedor, y después a la biblioteca. No había nadie allí, así que siguió pasando a través de las paredes. No entró en el baño o en las habitaciones, consciente que eso sería demasiado, pero cuando se convenció que eran los únicos dos lugares que le faltaba revisar, decidió hacer lo más sensato.

Llamó a Vlad por teléfono.

Tomó un teléfono de la sala y marcó el número de la casa, gracias Tucker por haberlo conseguido, se dijo a sí mismo el chico fantasma. Escuchó cómo sonaba el teléfono en distintos lugares de la casa, y no se le pasó por la cabeza que alguna doméstica atendiera –a esa hora estaban en sus casas- así que esperó. Si Vlad estaba en casa, tendría que responder.

Al quinto timbrazo descolgaron el teléfono, y la voz de Vlad se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?-

-Hola Vlad-

Silencio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?- preguntó el adulto, algo alterado. Por la Diosa, era una de las pocas veces en la vida que oía alterado a Vlad.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Y como no respondías mis llamadas, y no quería entrar a habitaciones o baños por respeto a tu intimidad, decidí hacer esto-

-¿Qué no entraste...? ¿Desde dónde estás llamando?- ah, al parecer no tenía identificador de llamadas en todos los teléfonos... O estaba demasiado dormido para revisarlo.

-Desde tu sala-

Silencio.

Escuchó cómo colgaban el teléfono y sonrió. Había conseguido llamar su atención, lo cual era bueno. Pero si decidía llamar a seguridad, entonces todo habría sido inútil. Por esa vez. Escuchó cómo unos pasos alterados se acercaban, y se volvió visible, sin soltar el teléfono. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio al adulto, colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesita en donde había estado.

-Buenas noches- le dijo, ahora sin la sonrisa que había jugado ene sus labios mientras hablaban por teléfono.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- preguntó el adulto, con una voz rara.

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, pero no le eches la culpa a tus agentes de seguridad. Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Y de qué querría hablar contigo?-

-Hace dos días te dije algo importante para mí. Pero no me respondiste qué pensabas. Por eso vine-

Vlad entró, cerrando las puertas tras de sí con llave. Cualquiera de los dos podía entrar o salir simplemente pasando a través de los muros, pero era una conversación demasiado privada para que alguien más entrara.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo?- le preguntó el adulto.

-¿El entrar a tu casa sin permiso o lo otro?- preguntó, con voz algo juguetona. ¿De dónde la había sacado?

-Sabes de lo que hablo. No tienes una idea de lo que estás intentando hacer-

-¿Podrías iluminarme?-

-¿Estás consciente de lo que pasaría? Tendrías problemas en la escuela, con tus amigos, tu familia, con las universidades a las que quieras entrar y con la gente que podrías llegar a conocer de aquí en adelante, y ni hablemos de si quieres ser astronauta. ¿Estás consciente de que los periodistas te acosarían todo el tiempo, sin darte un minuto de paz? ¿Sabes que podrían llevarme a juicio, acusándome de pederasta? ¡Tienes dieciséis años! Toda una vida por delante y no tienes idea de lo difícil que puede llegar a ser sin ser homosexual. Y lo es mucho más si lo eres. ¿Estás consciente que lo más probable es que tu vida se vuelva insoportable en...? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?-

-No dijiste que no- Danny sonreía cada vez más ampliamente –Y estuviste todo este tiempo pensando en mí-

-¿Pero...?- Vlad cayó en cuenta tarde de lo que iba a hacer. El muchacho se acercó a él corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza, tumbándolos a ambos en el suelo -¡Danny!-

-Dime que no me amas y me retiro sin hacer ruido- le dijo el otro, levantando la mirada –Pero dímelo a los ojos- volvió a su forma humana y lo miró directo a sus ojos azul hielo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Yo... Esto no es... ¿Tienes idea de...?- al final se rindió y lo abrazó –Yo también te amo-

Danny le regaló la más hermosa de sus sonrisas y trató de besarlo en los labios, pero Vlad se le adelantó. Jorobar, había esperado años para poder ser besado así, y si bien Sam sabía más que él, la experiencia pesaba. En principio lo pinchó un poco la barba de Vlad, pero no le importó. Ése beso sabía a gloria.

Sintió cómo le rodeaban el torso con los brazos y le acariciaba la nuca con dulzura. Por la Diosa, nunca se hubiera esperado que Vlad pudiera ser así, y el saber que él era quien recibía todo ése afecto lo llenaba de felicidad. Cuando el beso terminó, Danny pensó que si no tuviera orejas, se le hubiera caído la parte superior de la cabeza por lo amplio de su sonrisa. Vlad le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la cabeza, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Sabes en qué te estás metiendo?- le preguntó, después de unos momentos.

-He pasado por cosas difíciles y he sobrevivido- respondió Danny –Esto es lo que quiero, es mi decisión y yo afrontaré las consecuencias-

-Mi Daniel... –

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué eres tan dulce?-

-Porque soy así con las personas que quiero- respondió, haciéndose un ovillo contra el pecho de Vlad.

Le volvió a acariciar la cabeza, con ternura. Para qué negarlo. No sabía cuántas oportunidades de ser feliz había dejado pasar en su obsesión por Maddie, pero ésta vez había notado algo especial en Danny. No sólo por sus poderes fantasmas en común, sino porque ésta vez él mismo también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería. Se sentía completo, por primera vez en veinte años se sentía pleno y le gustaba.

-Daniel, ¿a dónde les dijiste que ibas?- le preguntó, asaltado de repente por una duda.

-Mamá y papá creen que estoy en casa de Sam, hablando con su abuela y comiendo leche con galletitas-

-Te lo pregunto en serio-

-Y yo te lo respondo en serio. Les pedí que dijeran que íbamos a ver películas toda la noche, con su abuela en el medio. Y que inventaran algunas otras cosas. Ella y Tucker ya están entrenados para eso-

-¿Qué planeabas hacer, Daniel?- preguntó, con cuidado.

-La noche en que te lo confesé, me pregunté cómo sería despertar a tu lado. Hace mucho que quiero... dormir contigo-

-¿Eso era todo?- preguntó, sonriendo.

-Por ahora- Danny lo miró con algo de picardía –Sólo por ahora-

.-.

-Y dime, querida, ¿adónde fue ése amigo tuyo? Parecía muy decidido a hacer lo que pensaba hacer- le preguntó la abuela a Sam.

-Creo que no me corresponde decir detalles... Pero tenía que hacer algo importante- respondió la chica.

-¿Con algún muchacho?-

-¡¿Abuela?!-

-¿Acaso piensas que sólo existen yaoistas jóvenes, niña? No desprecies la sabiduría de tu abuela, que yo sé muchas cosas que no te imaginarías como posibles-

-¿Eres yaoista, abuela?- la gótica estaba asombrada.

-¿Y por qué te piensas que no me han puesto en un asilo? Tus padres podrán ser muy conservadores y algo retrasados en cuanto a educación, moda y forma de ser, así que imagínate qué pasaría si le empiezo a llenar la cabeza a otros internos con mis ideas liberales. El alzeimer no es suficiente para justificar mi "libertino comportamiento mental" según dijo tu padre. Y por eso estoy aquí-

-Oh, cómo lamento no haberme sacado una foto cuando me disfracé de muchacho... – se lamentó Sam, respuesta de la sorpresa. Se imaginó a sus padres viéndola como chico -¡Se hubieran caído de espaldas!-

-Yo diría que se habrían caído de algo más abajo que la espalda querida-

.-.

Vlad le prestó uno de sus pijamas para dormir. Le quedaba grande, pero no por mucho, y Danny se sintió orgulloso de haberse desarrollado en ésos dos años. Estaba empezando a tener músculos más marcados y notaba muchas más cosas que antes. Dash ya no se metía con él, y algunas chicas habían empezado a mirarlo con otros ojos. Pero ahora tenía el único par de ojos que quería que lo miraran sobre él, y eso le gustaba.

-Has cambiado mucho, Daniel- le dijo Vlad desde la cama, al verlo entrar con el pijama puesto y la ropa en la mano. Había ido al baño a cambiarse, pero se notaba a primera vista que su cuerpo había cambiado, y para mejor.

-¿Y te gusta el cambio?- le preguntó, sonriendo.

-Sí, ahora pareces todo un hombre-

-Excepto por la barba. Resulté ser lampiño por ambos lados de la familia (1) - dijo, haciendo una mueca extraña.

-A mí me gustas como eres. Ven aquí- le dijo, palmeando el lado libre de la cama.

-¿Esta es la cama matrimonial?- preguntó Danny, curioso.

-Hasta el día de la fecha, la mayoría de los alcaldes estaban casados. Pero si estás adentro, me gustaría cualquier cama-

Danny se sonrojó un poco y dejó su ropa en una silla, y los zapatos abajo. Caminó hacia la cama, algo tímido, y se metió debajo de las sábanas, entre los brazos de Vlad. Se apoyó contra su pecho, sintiéndose como un gatito cuando lo mimaban. El pecho de Vlad también era fuerte y masculino, y le hubiera gustado sentir la piel de su pecho contra el propio, pero sabía adónde iba a terminar y aún sentía algo de timidez para planteárselo al otro.

Después de todo, acababan de reconocerse mutuamente sólo una hora antes...

-¿Te sientes bien, Daniel?- preguntó Vlad, ante el silencio del muchacho.

-Bien, cómodo y feliz- le respondió Danny, con una sonrisa.

El adulto le pasó la mano por el pelo, y Danny se dejó hacer. Su inicio de nerviosismo se disipó enseguida, y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Empezaba a dormirse cuando sintió cómo Vlad le daba un beso en la frente. Podía sentir el latido del corazón del mayor, y sentía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración.

-Buenas noches, mi Daniel-

.-.

.-.

Y como dijo Din Kelion en uno de sus capítulos de You wish!: "_Si estabas esperando sexo... Estabas equivocada_" No se pueden hacer las cosas así de rápido, che, no es realista. Aunque bien que tengo ganas de escribirlo, Danny no se va a entregar a la primera y Vlad sabe que tiene que darle algo de tiempo.

No sé si los vieron, pero en los nuevos capítulos de DP Vlad es elegido como alcalde de Amity Park, con las consiguientes situaciones de choque entre él y Danny.

**Lady-orochimaru**: A mí no me gustó el ambiente angst y lo cambié a fluff. Vlad también va a estar algo cambiado en este fanfic, que NO va a ser una telenovela. Gracias por tu comentario.

Amazona Verde: y todavía falta, y falta muuuuucho porque van a pasar muchas cosas entre estos dos. Más cuando se lod gian a lso apdres de Danny (pobre) Gracias por tu comentario.

(1) Si no lo notaron, Jack Fentom no tiene barba en ninguna de sus etapas de la vida, ya sea en la universidad o de adulto (excepto cuando se transforma en Plasmius en la realidad alternativa en "Masters of all times", pero es mi fanfic y así quiero a Danny) Y como no he visto a nadie de la familia de Maddie con barba (ni siquiera a su hermana XDD) he llegado a la conclusión que, considerando que los genes predominantes de Danny son de su madre, él es lampiño.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Su calidez

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

3: Su calidez

.-.

El primero en despertarse fue Vlad, desconcertado por el cálido cuerpo que dormía a su lado. Danny estaba acurrucado como un gatito, sonriendo, y el otro recordó todo lo que había pasado. Había intentado convencerse que le gustaba despertar solo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado.

Se acomodó mejor, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Danny. El chico dormía tranquilo, relajado y caliente entre las cobijas y los brazos de Vlad. Era un crimen despertarlo e interrumpir su sueño, en especial cuando lucía tan... angelical.

Empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo, despacio, con dulzura, sintiéndose como nunca en la vida. Al demonio la sociedad, las leyes, las antiguas rivalidades, la diferencia de edades y la homofobia. Amaba a Daniel y no iba a permitir que nadie lo dañara. No iba a hacerle nada que él no quisiera hacer, por más que deseara con pasión al chico fantasma. Debía darle tiempo. Y se iba a tomar todo el tiempo del mundo por ése día, que tanto jorobar. La nieva iba a hacer difícil las actividades, si es que las había.

No había dejado de nevar en toda la noche.

Pasó un brazo por sobre el cuerpo de Danny, abrazándolo despacio. Dejo de acariciar su pelo y se dedicó a mirarlo. Nunca lo había visto así, durmiendo tan feliz y tranquilo. Y menos en la misma cama que él. Lo arropó con las cobijas, sin apartar la vista del rostro de Danny, quien se movió un poco y gimió. Vlad cesó todo movimiento y miró cómo el muchacho abría los ojos y bostezaba con algo de sueño.

-Buenos días, Vlad- le dijo, sonriendo con pereza.

-Buenos días, mi Daniel- le respondió el adulto, sonriéndole y besándolo en los labios.

-¿Esto quiere decir que no fue un sueño?-

-Fue real, mi Daniel- le pasó una mano por la cara, y el muchacho cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

-Me siento muy bien- se pegó al cuerpo de Vlad y le dio besitos en la mandíbula.

El otro le acariciaba el pelo de nuevo, feliz. Le dio un beso a Daniel en los labios y dejó que el sueño se disipara en el muchacho. Quería estar así por todo el día, disfrutando de la calidez y el amor que sentía. Pero un timbre insistente lo sacó de su ensueño.

El teléfono al lado de su cama sonaba con insistencia. Vlad lo miró, deseando haberlo desconectado la noche anterior. Descolgó el aparato a regañadientes, mientras que con el otro brazo seguía sosteniendo a Daniel, quien seguía con la sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó Vlad con algo de rudeza. Le habían roto un momento único.

-Señor alcalde Masters, habla el comisario de su localidad, señor- respondió una voz militarizada del otro lado de la línea. Danny, quien había oído, se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hubo un huracán en la localidad, señor Masters. Parte de su mansión ha quedado inutilizada y no podrá usarla, señor Masters-

-Oh- no le importó tanto como pensaba. Más al sentir a Daniel tan cálido y cerca –Muchas gracias, oficial. Me encargaré de que reparen los daños. Muchas gracias-

-Es mi deber, señor Masters. Que tenga un buen día-

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a abrazar a Daniel. A SU Daniel. ¿Mansión inutilizada? Qué importaba, si aquí tenía a Daniel. Si le faltaba alguna excusa para quedarse en Amity Park, además de ser el alcalde y tener a Daniel, ahora la tenía. No le importaba tanto sus elementos de fútbol yanqui, después de todo aquí tenía lo que de verdad le importaba.

-¿Quieres desayunar, Daniel?- le pregunto con voz cálida.

-¿Me tendré que despegar de tu calidez?- preguntó el muchacho, casi ronroneando.

-Sólo por unos momentos-

-Entonces sí- dijo Danny, sonriendo. No tenía espejo a mano para mirarse, pero estaba seguro que si alguien viera la expresión que tenía, pensaría que estaba drogado (1).

Deshizo su abrazo con algo de resistencia, y lo vio alejarse, enfundado en una bata y pantuflas. Salió de la habitación y Danny cerró los ojos, recordando lo bien que se sentía ser abrazado por Vlad. Por la Diosa, ya había sentido ésos brazos rodeándolo antes y siempre le había sorprendido lo fuertes que eran. Y también eran cálidos... Era consciente que parecía un gatito perezoso, pero no le importaba. Afuera había nieve y adentro estaba Vlad, y eso era lo que le importaba.

Escuchó como un timbre conocido sonaba entre su ropa, y salió de la cama, algo reticente a dejar la calidez del lecho. Sacó su teléfono celular de su pantalón y miró quién llamaba.

Sam.

-Buenos días, Danny- dijo la chica, cuando su amigo atendió -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida, chica- dijo Danny, con la voz algo extraña.

-¿Está...? Es decir, ¿salió todo bien?-

-Sí, todo salió bien y estoy feliz como nunca en la vida. Muchísimas gracias, Sam-

-Llamaba para decirte que tus padres decidieron venir a buscarte. Querían venir a las nueve, pero les dije que te habías dormido y que estabas cansado. Vendrán a las diez de la mañana, Danny, y quería avisarte-

-Oh, bueno- se le bajó algo la alegría, pero enseguida le volvió –Estaré allí antes de la hora. Tengo que desayunar con Vlad y quedarme un rato más en el cielo. Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos, Danny, y diviértete-

La chica cortó la comunicación y suspiró. Bien, al menos las cosas habían salido bien. Después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta que su abuela la miraba, sonriendo con picardía.

-Bienvenida al club yaoista, querida- dijo la anciana

.-.

Danny dejó el celular sobre su ropa y miró la hora. Las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana. Tenía algo de tiempo, se dijo, mientras volvía a la cama. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si realmente hubieran hecho algo anoche? Se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo, y entonces entró Vlad.

-Te traje el desayuno, mi Daniel- dijo el adulto, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó en la cama y puso una bandeja sobre las rodillas del muchacho, con un desayuno para dos personas.

-Parece como si fueras mi marido- dijo el chico, divertido.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-

-No- dijo el chico, y le dio un beso en los labios.

Desayunaron tranquilos, disfrutando de la calidez del otro. A Danny no le importaba en los más mínimo lo que pensaran de él, pero Vlad era otra cosa. Y tenía que hablarle.

-Vlad, cuando saliste por el desayuno Sam me habló por teléfono- dijo el chico.

-¿Y qué te dijo tu amiga?- dijo el adulto, recalcando la última palabra. ¿Celoso?

-Ella me ayudó con la coartada, ¿recuerdas?- Vlad asintió –Mis padres irán a buscarme a las diez, y tengo que estar antes de la hora-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que sepan?-

-No es eso. Saben, al igual que Jazz y que mis amigos, que no soy heterosexual, pero no quisiera que se enteraran de golpe de todo esto. Quizás papá no ponga tantos reparos por lo mucho que te aprecia, pero mamá... Bueno, creo que podría pensar distinto-

-Te entiendo, mi Daniel- le dio un beso en la frente –Te llevaré allí antes de la hora-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Danny, aliviado. Había habido algo de tensión en su voz, pero ahora estaba calmado.

Terminaron su desayuno y Vlad puso la bandeja a un lado, Aún faltaba media hora para marcharse, y se le ocurrió una idea. Abrazó a Danny por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo, y se transformó en Plasmius. El muchacho se petrificó, sin saber qué planeaba hacer.

-¿Vlad?- preguntó, algo confuso, con la niebla saliendo de su boca.

-Quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes hasta que volvamos a vernos-

-Pero... yo nunca... –

-No te haré nada que no quieras, mi Daniel. No tocaré la piel que cubre tu ropa, si eso quieres saber. No hasta que me lo pidas. Pero se pueden hacer otras cosas... – le dijo, mientras le daba besitos en la nuca, como el revolotear de una mariposa.

Danny se sonrojó. Se sentía bien lo que le hacía, y si decía que no iba a obligarlo... Entonces se relajó.

Gimió un poco cuando sintió cómo Plasmius le lamía el cuello, con una calma enloquecedora. Abrazó los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su torso, sintiendo cómo su temperatura iba subiendo. Y cómo subían otras cosas. Sabía que Plasmius también lo había notado, pero sus manos se mantuvieron en su torso. La niebla escapaba de su boca cuando la abría para gemir, dándole un toque extraño a toda la escena.

Estaba atacando su cuello con deseo, tocando puntos estratégicos que le hicieron subir los colores a su Daniel. Se veía tierno y sexy, pero le había dicho que no lo tocaría bajo la ropa y lo iba cumplir. Como fantasma podía controlar mejor su temperatura, y como vampiro –o el fantasma de un vampiro- sabía bien cómo seducir y dar placer. Mantuvo sus manos alrededor de su torso, por más que quisiera acariciar su piel, usando su autocontrol. Podría morderle el cuello, pero entonces dejaría marcas visibles y podrían sospechar. No quería decirles todo de golpe, y eso si no pensaban que la señorita Manson era la responsable de eso. Sonrió. Ahora su Daniel estaba con él. Y estaba empezando a gemir y a suspirar con más fuerza, dejando que la niebla celeste escapara de sus labios, removiéndose inquieto. Más que dulce, se veía delicioso, y sintió deseos de devorarlo ahí mismo. Pero mantendría su promesa.

Danny se sentía bien, caliente como nunca y con su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo. En un momento dado, sintió cómo Plasmius lo besaba en la boca, y dejó que su lengua explorara. Cuando se iba a retirar, Danny decidió ser algo más activo y pasó su propia lengua por los dientes puntiagudos de Plasmius, mirándolo entre la niebla celeste que salía de su boca. Le excitaban. Por primera vez en su vida se encontró con que le excitaban los colmillos. Más si eran del objeto de su amor.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Plasmius volvió a atacar su cuello, hasta que Danny dio un respingo. Había encontrado un punto sensible, y se ocupó de estimularlo con paciencia. Veía crecer la erección de su Daniel, y eso lo complacía. Empezó a trabajar con la lengua en ése punto, sin despegar una de sus manos del torso del muchacho, con la otra sosteniéndole la cabeza con suavidad.

-Vlaaaaaaaad- gimió Danny, retorciéndose, sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo. Por la Diosa, se sentía en el cielo, y era sólo con su lengua y su boca. ¿Cómo se sentiría con...?

Su cuerpo se tensó y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo antes de eyacular en un fuerte orgasmo. Su cuerpo se relajó en los brazos de Plasmius, quien lo abrazó con ternura. Sus manos no habían bajado de su torso, y ahora lo abrazaba, protector, dándole tiempo a su Daniel para recuperarse.

Danny jadeaba entre la niebla celeste, sonrojado, satisfecho y sorprendido. No se esperaba eso, y no lamentaba el haberlo experimentado. Vlad había cumplido su promesa. Lo había respetado y no lo había tocado, por más que ahora sentía que quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la de Vlad. Después de unos minutos, levantó la cabeza, sonriendo, y se encontró con el rostro de Plasmius, que lo miraba con una sonrisita.

-Eso fue... inesperado y maravillosamente placentero- dijo Danny, todavía con el rostro sonrojado y la niebla saliendo de su boca, entre jadeos.

Plasmius le dio un beso en los labios antes de cambiar a su forma humana. Abrazó a su Daniel por el frente, sintiendo cómo su corazón seguía latiendo apresurado. Se sentía bien, y aunque le hubiera gustado poseer al muchacho, sabía que era demasiado pronto. Tenía que ser la decisión de su Daniel.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, volvió a parecer un gatito mimoso. Vlad le acarició la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia un armario. Danny observó, algo confundido, cómo Vlad buscaba algo en un cajón. Cuando vio que sacaba un calzoncillo nuevo, cayó en cuenta que con todo lo que había pasado, no podía usar el que tenía puesto ahora.

-Toma Daniel- dijo Vlad, entregándoselo –Saldremos en diez minutos. Te consejo que te bañes y te pongas esto. A menos que quieras decir que aún mojas la cama- se rió un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

.-.

Danny le hizo caso. Dejó el pijama y su ropa interior en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y se dio una ducha rápida. Recordaba cada toque sobre su cuello, y tuvo que concentrarse en que faltaba poco para irse para no perderse en sus pensamientos. Cuando salió, se secó y se puso el calzoncillo que le había alcanzado Vlad. Le quedaba algo grande, lo cual era normal sabiendo que la cadera del adulto era más ancha que la suya. Tratando de no pensar en qué otras cosas influían en el tamaño de la prenda, secó el baño y se vistió. Salió del baño y se encontró con Vlad, quien ya estaba vestido y lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras, mi Daniel- dijo, y Danny se convirtió en fantasma.

Vlad se transformó en Plasmius y lo levantó con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro rodeándole los hombros. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de hacerse intangible e invisible y salir de la casa. Danny se acurrucó contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo la nieve y el viento los atravesaba sin tocarlos. Cerró los ojos, relajado, y no los abrió hasta que llegaron a la casa de Sam. Danny le había dicho en dónde quedaba.

-Ya hemos llegado, mi Daniel- anunció Vlad -¿Entramos sin anunciarnos?-

-Vamos a la cocina- dijo el muchacho, viendo que no había nadie adentro. Pasaron a través de la pared y aterrizaron en el piso de la cocina. Vlad lo dejó en el piso y le dio un largo beso en los labios antes de decidir desprenderse de él.

-Te amo, mi Daniel-

-Yo también te amo, Vlad-

-¡Oh, señores Fentom!- escucharon la voz de Sam desde la puerta, algo lejana pero audible, por el volumen que se esforzaba en mantener -¡Pasen por favor, que está nevando!- murmullos algo apagados –Eh, sí, voy a buscar a Danny, siéntense por favor-

Volvieron a besarse y se murmuraron un "hasta pronto" antes de que el adulto saliera de la casa. Ambos estaban invisibles, y Danny se escondió detrás de una mesa con mantel de puntillas para volver a su forma humana. Agarró una galletita de un plato que había sobre la mesa y fue a encontrarse con sus padres, dándole un mordisco. El chocolate no era tan dulce como los labios de Vlad.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- dijo, alegre.

-Danny, vinimos a buscarte porque la nevada parece que va a empeorar- dijo su madre, algo preocupada, y Danny sintió cómo algo lo golpeaba -¿Se han divertido?- preguntó Maddie, cambiando el tema y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que no le gusta el cine de Charles Chaplin, porque se quedó dormido con "Tiempos modernos"- intervino la abuela, sonriendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no hubo acción por aquí?- preguntó Jack.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Danny, sorprendido.

-Pensé que te gustaba Sam y que estaban lo suficientemente maduros para tener relaciones más íntimas. ¿No sucedió nada, hijo?-

Danny miró a su padre, atónito. No sólo por la pregunta, no sólo porque viniera de su padre, sino porque se lo había preguntado frente a otras personas, Sam incluida. Estaba a punto de decirle –en una voz algo elevada- que no había pasado nada bajo ése techo (lo que era verdad, después de todo), cuando escuchó a la abuela reírse.

-Señor Fentom, creo que debería hacer ésas preguntas en privado- se rió un poco más –Mi nieta y yo pasamos toda la noche viendo películas, y este pobre chico se portó como todo un caballero. ¿O acaso pensaba que harían algo con la abuela al lado?-

-Concuerdo con ella, Jack- dijo Maddie, intentando mantener la calma –Danny es un buen muchacho y no habría nada indebido con una chica-

-Tienes toda la razón, madre- dijo Danny.

No sabía si no había dicho "chica" por respeto al posible puritanismo de la abuela de Sam o qué. Pero le daba igual. Sabía que lo aceptaban tal como era y que no tenían problemas con respecto al sexo, tal y como habían demostrado cuando Jazz se había enamorado. De un muchacho, por si quedaban dudas. Y si bien su hermana era reservada, sabía que había tenido relaciones con su novio. Y con todas las precauciones, como toda chica sensata.

Se despidieron de Sam y de su abuela y salieron a la calle. La tormenta seguía igual, pero a medio camino a Fentom Works se hizo más fuerte. Danny recibió en su celular un mensaje de texto de Vlad, diciéndole que había llegado bien a su casa y que lo extrañaba. Danny sonrió y le respondió el mensaje, sintiéndose más cálido por dentro.

.-.

.-.

Algo delicioso, sólo un pequeño bocado para mantener a las bestias calmadas. Y es que la bestia ruge dentro y con algo había que calmarla. Soy humana y también deseaba más, pero como dije antes, apenas llevan una noche de conocerse. No se pueden poner las cosas porque sí.

Y me cansé de tanto angst en mis fanfics, así que lo hice girar hacia algo más... fluff, digamos. Es cierto lo que dijeron en una nota de Intruders (un slashzine en línea) Hay demasiado angst, hay que poner otras cosas.

(1) Basado en una experiencia real. Cuando mis compañeros de facultad me vieron venir enamorada, me dijeron que cambiara la cara o me iban a detener porque parecía dopada (drogada) Y lo parecía.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Primera noción

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

4: Primera noción

.-.

Si hubiera sido un melodrama (1), Vlad no hubiese llegado a su casa y Danny tendría que ir a buscarlo, para encontrarlo medio congelado. Y luego lo cuidaría con todo su corazón hasta que se recuperara, en la casa Fentom, para luego poder tener intimidad sin que nadie sospechara. Lo que hubiera roto el esquema romántico era que su padre se desviviría por atender a su amigo, y quizás sospechara.

Quizás no era tan despistado como creía.

Danny se quedó pensando en cómo lo tomarían. Su madre le había dicho que no le importaba su preferencia, que ella siempre iba a amarlo porque era su hijo y lo que más quería ella era que él estuviera sano y fuera feliz. Y sabía que era sincera. Su padre dijo un escueto "Si no es con un fantasma, está bien" y siguió reparando una nueva arma atrapafantasmas. Danny tuvo la sospecha que él sabía, de alguna forma, antes que él se lo dijera. A Jazz no le había sorprendido, después de todo lo tenía calculado y tampoco lo vio como un problema, sino que se alegró por descubrir que su hermanito estaba madurando y aceptándose a sí mismo. Toda su familia estaba de acuerdo, y lo mismo Sam y Tucker.

Pero decirles de quién estaba enamorado era otra cosa.

Podría haberse ahogado en miel con Vlad, pero eso no cambiaba que hubiera una diferencia de veinticinco años o más. Sin problemas, Vlad podría ser su padre (si habían ido al mismo tiempo a la universidad, vamos) y antes había intentado seducir a su madre. Y quizás eso fuera un problema, porque Maddie recordaba bien el día en que Vlad les ofreció abandonar a Jack para quedarse a vivir con él.

Su madre era comprensiva y lo quería, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se lo iba a tomar. Era una mujer fuerte, pero ésta era una historia yaoi, y en toda historia yaoi había, por lo menos, una mujer odiosa que quería hacer las cosas difíciles (2) . Rezaba para que ése no fuera el caso. Sospechaba que su padre no iba a ser tan difícil, porque adoraba a Vlad y amaba a Danny, y de ésa forma obtenía la felicidad de ambos de un solo tiro.

Pero tenía tiempo para prepararlos. Después de todo, no tenía que decírselo todo de golpe, sino que iría despacio, mencionando que había conocido a alguien, que era un muchacho algo mayor, que lo amaba y que... bueno, el resto vendría con el tiempo. Suspiró y sonrió, pensando en Vlad, en qué estaría haciendo ahora y cuándo podrían volver a encontrarse. Quizás, si salía de su habitación y volaba hasta su casa y volvía antes del amanecer...

-¿Te pasa algo Danny?- le preguntó su madre –No has dicho nada en todo el viaje-

-Me preguntaba cómo lo estaría pasando Vlad- dijo, sin mentir –Y en cómo la estaría pasando con éste tiempo. Se suspendieron muchas actividades por la nevada, si mal no recuerdo-

-Y va a haber varios días sin clases por lo mismo- dijo su padre –Hay alerta meteorológico, y ni siquiera los fantasmas quieren salir-

-¿Y cuándo empezarían las clases?- preguntó el muchacho, curioso.

-Si la nieve desaparece, la semana que viene- respondió su madre –Si cae más nieve, se retrasará una semana y eso si las barredores de nieve no logran limpiar el camino-

-Tengo una semana más de vacaciones, entonces- dijo Danny, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

.-.

Jazz volvió a Harvard dos días después, cuando la nevada se hizo menos intensa. Danny y su familia la despidieron en el aeropuerto, y al volver el muchacho se encontró de nuevo pensando en Vlad.

Lo extrañaba. Había intentado hablar con él por teléfono, pero la tormenta había roto los cables y estaban reparándolos, lo cual no era fácil con la tormenta de nieve. Danny estaba impacienta por verlo, pero sus padres estaban con pocas ganas de dormir, y era peligroso salir si estaban despiertos. Al final decidió irse a dormir él, y se despidió de sus padres.

Después de lavarse los dientes, fue a su pieza y sintió la presencia de un fantasma. Se puso en guardia, transformándose enseguida y mirando para todos lados. El fantasma debía estar invisible porque no veía nada, y estaba por bajar a investigar, invisible, cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi Daniel-

Al escuchar a Plasmius, sonrió, relajado, y volvió a su forma humana. El mitad fantasma apareció en un rincón y fue hacia él, rodeándolo con los brazos y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Yo también te extrañé, pero no pude comunicarme contigo- dijo Danny.

-Lo sé, mi Daniel, las líneas telefónicas se han cortado en casi toda la ciudad- seguía besándolo en el rostro, y Danny se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- le preguntó el muchacho, mirándolo esperanzado

-Sí, mi Daniel, y me iré antes del amanecer. La política no es fácil, mi amado-

Eso era algo. Danny se imaginaba a sí mismo con estrellitas brillantes a su alrededor mientras era rodeado por los brazos de Plasmius, y no se sorprendió tanto como esperaba cuando lo levantó con cuidado y lo metió en su cama. Cayó en la cuenta que era una cama adecuada para una persona, pero no para dos. ¿Y qué pasaba si alguien entraba y veía al alcalde en la cama con un menor?

-Dos noches atrás dormiste con Masters. ¿Quieres dormir con Plasmius ahora?- le preguntó el mitad fantasma.

-Sí- dijo Danny, aliviado. Así correrían menos riesgos.

Le abrió los brazos y Plasmius flotó hasta estar acostado a su lado. El muchacho tapó a ambos con las cobijas y trató de abrazar a Plasmius, pero era incómodo porque su torso seguía siendo más ancho que el de él, y eso aumentaba con Plasmius. El mayor lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia él y le dio un tierno besito en la frente. Danny estaba relajado y sonreía feliz, volviendo a sentir la calidez compartida.

-Extrañaba tu calor- le dijo, medio dormido.

-Yo también, mi Daniel, y extrañaba tu presencia- otro besito en la frente -¿Tienes idea de cuán importante eres para mí?-

El muchacho no podía parar de sonreír, ya con un pie en el mundo de los sueños.

-Nunca me duermo tan rápido- dijo Danny, mirándolo con ojos soñolientos –Sólo lo hago cuando estoy... relajado y me siento bien-

-Duerme, mi Daniel-

Y con eso cerró los ojos.

.-.

Sintió cómo lo despertaban con un beso en los labios, y abrió los ojos, medio dormido. Debían ser las seis de la mañana, y Plasmius se estaba levantando. Danny recordó que tenía que irse antes de que alguien se enterara que el alcalde había pasado toda la noche fuera. No hizo nada por detenerlo, y cuando se estaba por ir le dio otro beso en los labios.

-La próxima vez yo iré- dijo el muchacho.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo Plasmius, sonriendo con dulzura. Le dio otro beso y se volvió invisible e intangible, pasando a través de la pared para irse volando.

Danny se quedó un buen rato mirando la ventana, sintiendo cómo el calor de Vlad se disipaba con lentitud. Ya lo extrañaba y quería volver a abrazarlo. Se durmió pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo de Vlad, Plasmius o Masters.

.-.

La tormenta de nieve se aplacó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que las clases empezaran con normalidad. Danny esperó a que sus padres se durmieran antes de salir de su habitación, no sin antes simular su silueta dormida con unas almohadas bajo sus cobijas.

Quería ver a Vlad.

Ansiaba estar con él, y más ahora que los fantasmas parecían haberse tomado un descanso. Se transformó en fantasma, agarró una mochila con algunas cosas adentro y se dirigió a la casa del alcalde, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo descubriera. Invisible e intangible, se apuró a pasar a través de los edificios, sin importarle si había gente adentro o no (después de todo, sólo iban a sentir algo de frío) y qué estaban haciendo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, frenó antes de entrar. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto, diciéndole en dónde estaba. Vlad apareció por una ventana, mirando hacia fuera y Danny decidió entrar, pasando a través de la pared. Volvió a su forma visible y lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo la calidez volvía a inundarlo. Cuando Vlad empezó a besarlo, aún en su forma de fantasma, Danny primero se dejó hacer, pero después empezó a responder, para luego empezar a besar a Vlad.

Tres días.

Habían pasado tres días sin verse ni hablarse, y era demasiado para ellos dos. Extrañaba el abrazarlo y tener su calidez cerca, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Extrañaba sentir su pecho siendo abarcado por sus brazos, deseando hacer más profundo el contacto.

-Vlad, hoy se lo dije-

El adulto lo miró, esperando.

-Les dije que estoy viendo a alguien mayor... Y que es varón- siguió el muchacho, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?- preguntó Vlad, con calma, mientras se sentaban frente a una mesita en la sala en que se encontraban.

-No se hicieron problemas. Dijeron que querían que fuera feliz y que lo que menos querían era verme lastimado o enfermo. Pero creo que mamá sospecha-

Silencio.

-¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo público?- le preguntó Danny, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ambos sabían por qué. Danny aún era menor, y Vlad estaba en su mejor momento político. Después de las primeras leyes (mismas que habían amargado la vida de Danny) había sentado cabeza y tomado en serio su puesto, y le había ido bien. La envidia y las malas intenciones eran comunes en la política, y un asunto como ése podría acabarlo en más de un sentido. Y eso sin contar con sus lados fantasmas.

-Cumplirás diecisiete en dos meses(3)- empezó Vlad –y tendrás que empezar a considerar a qué universidad ir. ¿Sabes qué quieres estudiar para tu futuro?-

-Aún no, pero tengo varias ideas en mente-

-Cuando decidas tu universidad, será más sencillo y menos peligroso. Y cuando ingreses, y seas mayor de edad no tendremos razones para ocultarlo-

-¿Y qué pasará durante el siguiente año?- preguntó el muchacho, con algo de angustia.

-Sabes lo que podría suceder, Danny. No quiero que te lastimen, y no hablo sólo de lo físico, o de lo que podrían hacerte los humanos. En la Zona Fantasma también se sabrá, y debes saber que la intolerancia existe en todas partes. Los fantasmas son algo más liberales que los humanos, pero no por eso descreen del amor y del honor, entre otras cosas. Pero ten en mente que viviremos aquí, en este mundo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo-

-¿Viviremos?- preguntó Danny.

-Sí, mi Daniel. Cuando tengas un trabajo, aunque sea a tiempo parcial, podrás vivir conmigo. Y como ni siquiera has elegido carrera universitaria, te queda mucho tiempo para pensar si lo quieres o no-

Silencio.

-¿Te sientes bien, Daniel?- preguntó Vlad, ante la cara de sorpresa del muchacho.

-Mucho mejor que antes- respondió, con una voz extraña.

El adulto se levantó y lo abrazó, estrechándolo con suavidad.

-Iremos a tu tiempo, mi Daniel. No haré nada que no me pidas, y tú decidirás qué hacer o qué hacemos. Así que, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy, mi Daniel?-

-Quisiera... quisiera que durmiéramos sin... sin camisa. Los dos- dijo Danny, con algo de timidez.

-Como quieras, mi Daniel- dijo Vlad, dándole un besito en las sonrojadas mejillas.

En realidad estaba ansioso por comérselo a besos, y de otras formas, pero había prometido que no iba a hacer nada que el chico no quisiera. Y eso incluía el no llevarlo a situaciones que le hicieran hacer cosas de las que después se arrepintiera.

-Disfruta del ahora, mi Daniel. Luego podrás preocuparte de lo demás- ni siquiera pasó cerca de su cuello, ni de algún punto sensible. Sabía que Danny recordaba lo que podía hacer con su cuello, porque se sonrojó, pero no iba a volver a hacerlo a menos que se lo pidiera.

Todavía estaba algo tenso cuando se acostaron, pero cuando Danny sintió la piel desnuda del pecho de Vlad contra la propia, se relajó. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su torso, y apoyó la cabeza en el medio de su pecho, sintiendo cómo el vello platinado del adulto le hacía cosquillas en la cara. El aroma masculino lo hacía sentir bien, algo que Danny nunca se hubiese imaginado cuando se vieron la primera vez.

Vlad le acariciaba la cabeza, sintiendo cómo la respiración del muchacho sobre su pecho le hacía cosquillas. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y deslizarse despacio hacia el sueño, relajado y abrazado a su pecho. Era una escena muy tierna para él, y se quedó mirándolo, acariciando su pelo con lentitud. Lo llenaba de paz el ver a su Daniel así, durmiendo sereno, abrazado a él. Su corazón latió con más fuerza al imaginarse cuántas noches más podrían dormir juntos, y qué podrían hacer antes de dormir... Para que el muchacho se durmiera satisfecho y feliz, abrazado a su cuerpo.

¿Qué sabor tendría su Daniel?

.-.

.-.

Demoré más al escribir este capítulo que con los anteriores. El nuevo año de facultad va a ser más liviano, pero voy a tener más cosas que hacer fuera de la facultad, además de estudiar.

(1) Me cansé de ver tanto angst en historias yaoi. Hay que alegrar un poco la cosa, chicas, que en la vida hay bastante más cosas que sólo lágrimas.

(2) Cieeeeeeeerto, es uno de los clichés más comunes en toda historia yaoi/slash, una chica/mujer maldita que está sólo para causar conflicto o lástima.

(3) No me importa lo que digan, Danny parece más de Piscis que de cualquier otro signo. O sea que su cumpleaños debe ser a fines de febrero ó principios de marzo, como yo . De hecho, el primer capítulo de la serie empezó a emitirse el 3 de abril del 2004, si no me equivoco, pero da igual. Danny es de Piscis.

**Zaeta** **Ketchum**: siga haciéndome sonrojar, señorita. La abuela es más avispada y original de lo que se piensa, así que algo iba a decir. Y Sam debe saber bastante, con todo el angst que hay en el yaoi… Jack salió así porque quería dar un toque de color, y toda madre sabe cosas que sus hijos no se imaginan. Din Kelion tiene razón y yo estoy de acuerdo: no se puede escribir sexo sin historia, o sin motivo. Y el fanfic con Drarko –ya tengo empezado el primer capítulo- lo publicaré después de finalizar uno de los tres en que estoy actualmente (este, el de DX y el traducido) porque como empiezo la facultad MAÑANA no voy a tener tiempo para publicarlos cada semana o cada diez días, o la calidad descendería y mis lectoras no se merecen eso. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Amazona Verde**: por favor no ahorques a tu perro. ¿Hice realidad muchas de tus fantasías? ¿Cuáles? ¿Y cuáles me faltan? En una de ésas también las pongo, así que si quisieras aportar, te lo agradecería mucho . No es que se transforme en un gurú del sexo, sino que tiene veinte años de experiencia y en todo ese tiempo aprendió muchas cosas interesantes (más los instintos de vampiro) También me planteé si les revela o no que es mitad fantasma. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: os perdono la vida por esta vez. El fanfic con Drarko está en preparación, cuando termine este o el de Duelo xiaolin lo sigo (quedó empezado el primer capítulo) porque tener dos fanfics propios y uno traducido no es fácil si se publica a un ritmo casi semanal, y la calidad de los mismos descendería… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mi compatriota .

**Nini** : continuaré más o menos con un capítulo por semana, o cada diez días como mucho. Ahora que empiezo la facultad tendré menos tiempo, pero más ideas (Drarko fue una fusión de gente que vi, entre otros lugares, en la facultad) OO ¿Traducción? No, no, no, este es un fanfic ideado y escrito por mí. En el próximo capítulo hay algo muy parecido al lemmon, y después… Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Queriendo aprender

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

5: Queriendo aprender

.-.

Gracias a la Diosa era domingo, porque ése día tenía permiso de dormir hasta el mediodía si quería. Danny se despertó con un beso en la frente de Vlad, quien se había levantado para atender un asunto urgente como alcalde. Se fue sin siquiera desayunar, pero con el dulce sabor de la boca de su Daniel en sus labios. Sabían que por ésa mañana no se verían, pero el muchacho quería seguir allí.

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, y agarró una almohada del lado de Vlad. Todavía tenía su olor impregnado y lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Vlad era un adulto, culto, seductor, inteligente y bien parecido. Sabía que tenía mucha experiencia en diversos campos de la vida que él ni siquiera había empezado a descubrir, y quería... _deseaba_ poder aprender con él. Y no sólo en la intimidad, sino en público. Quería salir a un lugar en el que los dos se divirtieran, sin que nadie se escandalizara ni empezara a hostigarlos...

Pero eso era muy poco posible. Una figura pública como el alcalde con un menor iba a ser noticia en menos de un minuto. Danny sabía lo que se sentía se acosado por la gente, y no quería que Danny Fentom lo sufriera también. Vlad sabía lidiar con la fama y el acoso periodístico, pero él no y no sabía cómo podían...

De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

Se sentó en la cama, con la almohada todavía agarrada. Una escena empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza y poco a poco fue agregándole detalles. Era muy simple y a la vez muy probable que funcionara. Después de todo, no había pensado en sacarles el máximo provecho a todas las opciones disponibles.

.-.

Durante la siguiente semana, Danny tuvo tanto trabajo entre la escuela y su casa, que le fue imposible ver a Vlad, ni siquiera de noche, porque Jack no quería que volviera a cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación. Si lo hacía, entonces les sería más difícil el entrar si un fantasma lo atacaba. Por si fuera poco, cuando tuvo tiempo y logró llegar a casa de Vlad, se enteró que iba a salir en un viaje diplomático que iba a durar una semana por lo menos.

-Yo... tenía una idea para que pudiésemos salir- dijo Danny mientras estaban acostados, abrazado al torso de Vlad y el mayor acariciándole la espalda. Si no se lo decía ahora iba a dormirse.

-¿En qué has pensado, mi Daniel?- quiso saber Vlad, curioso.

-Te lo voy a decir la próxima vez que nos veamos- dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Miró la expresión de Vlad –Y lo hago por dos cosas: para que pienses en mí mientras no estás y porque todavía me falta ultimar detalles. No es peligroso, ni nada parecido-

-Mi Daniel- le dio un besito en la frente –De todas formas iba a pensar en ti, tal y como pensé en estos días-

Habían intercambiado muchos mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos, por una cuenta nueva que se había hecho Danny con un nombre falso. Sólo la usaba en cybercafés, por si alguien rastreaba que los correos salían de la casa Fentom. Mandaba los mensajes de texto por un celular usado que había comprado unos días atrás. No sabía de dónde se le habían ocurrido todas esas ideas (quizás el estar al lado de Vlad lo influenciaba más de lo que creía) pero funcionaban y, dentro de todo, no estaban haciendo nada ilegal... Él amaba a Vlad y Vlad lo amaba, así que no rompían ninguna ley. Lo que iba a ser difícil era aguantar el año y pico que quedaba hasta que fuera mayor de edad...

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- pregunto de repente Danny. Miró la expresión interrogante de Vlad –Lo que hiciste con mi cuello... ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?-

-Oh, mi Daniel, he aprendido muchas cosas desde antes de tu nacimiento. Y he estudiado también, de diversas fuentes y con diferentes personas-

-Quiero aprender-

-Tendrás muuuucho tiempo para aprender, mi Daniel- le dio un besito en la frente y apoyó la frente contra la de Danny.

-Quiero saber más cosas... Para darte placer-

-Hay muchos tipos de placeres, mi Daniel. Y el tenerte aquí es uno de los más deliciosos-

-Quiero que tú también goces como me hiciste gozar a mí-

Danny empezó a desenredar el pelo de Vlad, despacio, dejando que las hebras plateadas se deslizaran entre sus dedos. Deseaba... Deseaba a Vlad, y quería hacerle el amor, pero aún sentía algo de timidez para decírselo. Y no quería pedirle que estimulara su cuello de nuevo, porque quería que el otro también disfrutara como él. ¿Se sentiría lo mismo como fantasma? ¿De qué tamaño sería Vlad? ¿Y qué tan estrecho sería él? ¿Cómo se sentiría con Vlad dentro de su cuerpo?

Danny se quedó dormido mientras Vlad le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda. El muchacho estaba agotado, y más con Danny Phantom contribuyendo a la carga ya de por sí nada liviana de las tareas escolares. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando al venir a él con la nueva ocurrencia de Jack de no permitir puertas cerradas con llave, y decidió que apenas pudiera iría a casa de Danny. Como Masters ó Plasmius, no le importaba. Lo que importaba era su Daniel.

.-.

-Danny, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Sam al día siguiente, en la escuela.

-Sí, Sam, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- quiso saber Danny.

-Es que pareces como si estuvieras drogado... –

-Es cierto viejo, ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando Dash te amenazó hace diez metros ni miraste a Paulina ni... –

-Ah, eso. Bueno chicos, estoy mejor que nunca-

-¿Te has enamorado?-

Tucker la miró primero, y después a Danny, asombrado.

-Así es, Sam, y todo empezó gracias a que me cubriste hace un mes- dijo el chico, y la abrazó –Muchas gracias-

-Para eso estamos las amigas, Danny- dijo la chica, contenta.

-Espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo te enamoraste?- quiso saber el moreno.

-Es difícil de decir, Tucker, pero gracias a que Sam me cubrió pudimos hablar y reconocimos nuestros sentimientos... Y supe lo que era dormir con otra persona al lado... –

-¿Sólo dormir? ¿Nada más interesante?-

-No, Tucker, acabábamos de reconocernos y era demasiado pronto... Aunque me gustaría que él fuera el primero y el único... –

-¿Él?-

-Así es Tucker, él-

-¿Pero cómo es posible, habiendo tantas chicas apetecibles por aquí?-

-Quizás el tener contacto con fantasmas me haya hecho ver que el cuerpo físico no es lo más importante. Además, no es un chico, Tucker. Es mayor-

-¿Te metiste con un anciano?-

La gótica no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Sí, Tucker, con el fantasma de mi abuelo muerto!- miró la cara del moreno –Era una broma-

-Ah-

-Es alguien que tiene más edad que yo, pero no me importa. Lo amo y me encanta sentir el calor de otro ser... Y me hace sentir amado. No como hijo, amigo o hermano, sino como ser... humano- se corrigió, al ver al Sr. Lacer que pasaba por al lado y los miraba extrañado. Las clases habían terminado y Danny se había retrasado para hablarles.

-Entonces, ¿Paulina queda libre para mí?- preguntó Tucker.

-Es toooooda tuya, chico- dijo Sam, aguantándose la risa –Si te considera de su nivel de popularidad, claro-

-¡Oye!-

-Eso es lo bueno de estar con alguien mayor. No le importa qué tan popular eres- dijo Danny, todavía flotando.

-En serio, Danny, dentro de poco se va a saber. Sabes que los chismes vuelan, y más cuando son de este tipo- dijo su amigo moreno, algo preocupado.

-Ah, ¿sabes qué pasó cuando estaba por volver a tu casa, Sam?- la chica negó con la cabeza –Le dije que me habías llamado porque mis padres iban a buscarme, y preguntó que qué me había dicho mi "amiga". Creo que le diste un principio de celos-

-Es que aún no pierdo mi forma, señorito- dijo Sam, y se echó a reír.

.-.

-Hijo, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Maddie al verlo entrar en la cocina y sentarse en la mesa con una taza de té y un plato de tostadas con mermelada, en donde ella estaba sentada.

-Como nunca en la vida- dijo el muchacho, todavía en su mundo.

-Pareces... –

-Ya me dijeron que parezco drogado madre, y no he tocado ni pienso tocar nada de eso, o similares-

-Ah, bueno- dijo la mujer, y sonrió -¿Estás feliz con tu... novio?-

-Así es, me siento tan bien cuando me abraza... Y me dice cosas dulces en el oído y me hace sentir como si volara en una nube cálida y cómo mi cuerpo se disuelve cuando me da un beso, corto o largo, y sus fuertes brazos y el olor de su pelo... – se sentía como si se estuviese derritiendo.

-Danny, ¿ya has tenido intimidad con él?-

-Si estás hablando de relaciones sexuales, no; él me dijo que no me haría nada que yo no quisiera. Y se siente tan bien... Me respeta como nadie y me eleva por los aires sólo con un beso... –

Maddie le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó.

-Danny, eres mi hijo y me siento feliz de que al fin te hayas enamorado, y de una persona que te corresponde. Prométeme que cuando tengan relaciones usarán las debidas precauciones... Quiero que seas feliz por mucho tiempo, Danny-

-A la orden, madre- dijo el muchacho, haciendo un saludo militar. Y después la miró –Pensé que esto iba a ser distinto, que te ibas a escandalizar o algo así... –

-Eres un chico sensato, Danny, sabes cómo tienes que cuidarte y con qué. Si eres feliz con un muchacho mayor que tú, y él te respeta, tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz-

-¿Incluso si ésa persona es alguien que no te cae bien?-

-Hablando de eso, Danny, ¿cuándo nos lo presentarás? ¿Es alguien que conozcamos?-

-Cuando él quiera. Eso es lo que le pedí que me prometiera-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es madre, él tiene muchas cosas que perder, y por eso le pedí que se presentara cuando él considerara que fuera conveniente-

-Por favor, dime que no es casado-

-Es soltero madre, y no tiene novia ni pareja ni nada aparte de mí-

-Ah- suspiró aliviada.

-¿Tanto problema para eso?-

-Pensé que te ibas a avergonzar-

-En este momento estoy en un estado en el que nada me puede escandalizar-

.-.

Y lo extrañaba horrores.

Ésa noche, en su cama, extrañó como nunca el calor de Vlad. El abrazarse a sí mismo o a su almohada no era lo mismo, y no sólo por el olor, la sensación de calor o de sus manos acariciándole el pelo y la espalda. Extrañaba su presencia y, por más que le diera algo de vergüenza admitírselo a sí mismo, extrañaba las sensaciones que le había hecho sentir cuando había estimulado su cuello.

Había pasado un mes desde ése día, y no habían pasado de las caricias. Sentía algo de pudor para pedírselo, pero le había gustado y quería hacerlo de nuevo. Y quería más. Se sentía algo tímido pero quería más. Recordó lo que había pasado aquélla mañana y empezó a sentir cómo reaccionaba.

Se puso las manos sobre el pecho, tal y como había hecho Vlad en aquélla ocasión. Tenía la respiración agitada, y mientras recordaba deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa del pijama. Rozó uno de sus pezones, y se acordó cuando Vlad le había dado un beso en el mismo lugar. Empezó a juguetear con sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron, y su erección era indisimulable.

_Lamiendo su cuello... tocando ése punto..._

Se veía demasiado sexy sin sonrojarse, y se imaginó cómo empezarían cuando le dijera que quería hacer el amor con él. Un largo y profundo beso, que luego bajaría por el cuello. Las manos de Vlad bajaría por su espalda y le bajarían los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior. Danny deslizó hacia abajo su ropa de cama hasta que quedaron a medio muslo, casi sintiendo las manos de Vlad sobre su cuerpo. Las pasó entre sus mulso, imaginando cómo las acariciaría Vlad y cómo masajearía su entrada con lubricante o algo similar, algo frío que lo hiciera estremecerse, anticipándose al miembro de Vlad...

Su mano se cerró sobre su miembro y luego empezó el movimiento de vaivén. Su otra mano viajaba por su pecho, su boca y sus muslos, deseando poder tener a Vlad con él. Se sentía muy caliente, sabía que estaba sonrojado y pensaba en cómo Vlad empezaría a embestirlo. Primero despacio, con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Después más y más rápido, agarrándolo de la cintura para que sus brazos y piernas –que los sostenían porque estaba en cuatro patas- no le fallaran y lo hicieran caer. Casi sintió cómo iban aumentando las embestidas y los gemidos de Vlad, sus cuerpos transpirados y calientes, y la mano de Vlad sobre su propio miembro...

Danny explotó con fuerza y tuvo que ahogar su largo gemido enterrando su cara en la almohada. Se quedó un buen rato, sintiendo cómo la relajación postorgásmica lo llenaba.

Si no se movía pronto iba a terminan dormido con su semen en las sábanas, que ya estaban absorbiendo su transpiración. Así que esperó a que las piernas pudieran sostenerlo y se sentó en la cama. Sacó de su mesa de luz algunos pañuelos de papel y limpió las partes de su cuerpo que tenían semen. Se subió la ropa, todavía pensando el Vlad y en cómo se veía su rostro satisfecho. Sacó un nuevo juego de sábanas y sacó las que tenía en su cama. Después de poner las sábanas limpias y de poner las suyas para lavar, se acostó de nuevo, sin importarle que aún estuviera transpirado. Casi podía oler la transpiración de Vlad sobre él.

.-.

.-.

Misma filosofía de Vlad "No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras" a Danny. Pero como parece que Danny sí lo quiere... Si lo dice directamente, en el próximo capítulo hay lemmon explícito. Depende de cuántos comentarios me dejen,

**Amazona Verde**: olas, tu perro sí que te quiere... Mi Toshiro (scnauzer gigante negro) es grandote y ladra fuerte, así que los ladrones ni siquiera intentaron acerarse a casa. Vlad le dio su palabra a Danny que no tocaría la piel que cubre su ropa, a menos que Danny se lo pida... Seguí dándome ideas y en una de ésas nos doy el gusto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gioseppe**: Danny casi seguro es de piscis, si bien la emisión empezó en Aries, no parece ariano. Es más cercano a Piscis que a ningún otro signo, así que la cosa caía por su propio peso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Shady10**: Danny no parece ser de aries, sino de piscis por razones obvias (mirá nomás como es: ni de lejos se parece a un ariano) ¬¬ Y no, no fue relleno. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Primera lección

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

6: Primera lección

.-.

-No me olvidé- le dijo Danny la siguiente vez que se vieron, en la casa del muchacho. Plasmius había ido a verlo en la noche, y estaban de nuevo en la cama, abrazados.

-¿De qué no te olvidaste?- le preguntó el mitad fantasma mayor.

-De la forma en que podremos salir sin ser descubiertos- cerró los ojos y se transformó en fantasma –Así-

-¿Cómo fantasmas?- Danny asintió y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Sé que habrá otros riesgos, pero de ésa forma podremos salir como pareja- dijo el muchacho.

-Tendremos que planearlo bien-

-Por eso te lo dije ahora. Estuve pensando en cómo podríamos hacerlo sin que nadie sospeche, hasta que cumpla los dieciocho. Entonces... – miró a Plasmius a los ojos -¿podremos dejar de escondernos?-

Ambos sabían a lo que se referían. Habían tomado todas las precauciones para que no los descubrieran, y no sólo por las posibles repercusiones políticas de la carrera Vlad. Podían acusarlo de pederasta, corruptor de niños y de abuso de poder, para empezar. Y Danny tendría que lidiar con su entorno, y si bien su familia hasta el momento lo había tomado bien, casi con naturalidad, las cosas podían cambiar cuando Vlad se presentara como novio de Danny. No tanto por Jack (no era tan avispado como para saber que ambos eran mitad fantasma) sino por Maddie y Jazz.

Vlad había sacado todas las cámaras de casa de Danny, con conocimiento del muchacho, pero seguía sabiendo muchas cosas. Sabía que Maddie todavía le guardaba algo de reticencia por aquélla vez que le ofreció abandonar a Jack y quedarse a vivir con él. Sabía que Jazz tampoco le tenía simpatía, y sabía que Jack seguía encantado con su nombramiento como alcalde de Amity Park. Y, lo que más le importaba, sabía que Danny lo amaba tanto como él a su Daniel.

Se sentía feliz.

-Vlad... Quisiera que me enseñaras- dijo Danny, con algo de timidez. El otro lo miró –Quiero que me enseñes eso de los puntos... –

-Podrían descubrirnos, mi Daniel. Estamos muy cerca de las habitaciones del resto de tu familia-

-No están en casa. Jazz sigue en su universidad y mis padres salieron a festejar su aniversario. Y yo quería pedirte que me enseñaras lo de los "puntos de presión"-

-Son puntos de placer, mi Daniel- dijo Plasmius de costado, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y apoyándose con el codo en la cama.

-Quisiera que me enseñaras eso-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres aprender?- Plasmius sonrió –Tendría que explicarte con el material que tenga a mano... Y para saber en dónde están, debería enseñarte en tu cuerpo-

-Estoy seguro- estaba algo sonrojado.

Plasmius le tomó el mentón con dos dedos y lo levantó hasta su altura. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente, dos en las mejillas y un profundo beso francés en la boca.

-Mantendré mi promesa y no tocaré la piel que cubra tu ropa-

-¿Y si te pido que me toques aunque sea por encima de la ropa?- el otro levantó una ceja –De la poca que me quede encima-

-Es tu decisión, mi Daniel-

Danny sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Se sacó los pantalones del pijama y volvió a acostarse entre los brazos de Plasmius, con sólo la ropa interior encima.

-¿Prefieres a Masters o Plasmius?-

-Cualquiera que tú quieras-

Vlad volvió a su forma humana, usando sólo los pantalones del pijama, que se sacó para quedar igual que Danny. Volvió a la cama para besarlo, despacio y con suavidad, antes de mover las manos que tenía en los hombros de su Daniel.

-Empecemos por arriba- dijo Vlad, sentado frente a frente con Danny –Hay muchos puntos en todo el cuerpo, que si son presionados pueden causar diversos efectos; curar, enfermar, dar dolor o pacer, por nombrar algunos. Y para dar placer no sólo se pueden usar los puntos-

Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Danny, enredando el pelo negro entre sus dedos.

-En la nuca, por ejemplo, están éste- y tocó un punto que hizo gemir a Danny. Vlad llevó sus mano un poco más cerca de la base de su cuello y presionó otro punto –y éste- el muchacho dejó escapar un jadeo.

Vlad se acercó a la oreja del muchacho.

-Pero no sólo se pueden tocar con los dedos, sino con los labios y la lengua, entre otras cosas. Por ejemplo, éste- y atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja de Danny con sus labios, y lo apretó un poco, haciéndolo suspirar, antes de soltarlo –es un clásico, aunque poco efectivo- bajó hasta el cuello y le dio una corta lamida, haciendo a Danny dar un respingo –Y este ya lo conoces, y sabes lo que se puede lograr con la estimulación de un solo punto-

-S-sí- dijo el otro, con la respiración algo agitada.

-Sólo llegamos al cuello, mi Daniel. Falta mucho por explorar- le dio un besito en los labios antes de seguir.

Pasó una mano por la estrecha cintura de Danny y bajó hasta su pecho.

-Este es otro clásico- y lamió uno de sus pezones. Danny gimió con fuerza, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado –y muy sensible no sólo a las caricias, o a la lengua, sino a todo tipo de contacto- y posó sus labios sobre uno antas de empezar a succionar.

-¡Vlad!- exclamó el otro, agarrándole con fuerza la cabeza ante el sorpresivo movimiento.

-¿Quieres que pare ahora?-

-N-no es eso. Es que es tan... Tan bueno... –

El adulto le dio un profundo beso en la boca.

-¿Y por qué crees que aprendí? Quería ser digno de aquélla persona que me permitiera usarlo-

Danny sonrió con la misma sonrisa tonta que había usado desde hacía días.

-Entonces enséñeme, maestro Masters-

Vlad sonrió y volvió a su pecho.

-No te los enseñaré todos hoy, sólo los más conocidos, como este- y tocó un punto en su costado, recibiendo una deliciosa respuesta en forma de gemido –y lo mismo del otro lado- misma respuesta ante el estímulo –Y ahora voy a necesitar que te recuestes-

Danny le hizo caso, confiando en Vlad y en su palabra. Se sostuvo con los codos para ver bien.

-Toda esta zona es muy sensible- dijo el adulto, posando su mano sobre el abdomen, que se movió bajo sus dedos –Así que se puede usar esto- le dio besitos en toda la zona, haciendo al muchacho gemir y suspirar –O esto- y pasó su lengua por el medio, pasando por su ombligo. Danny dio un gritito ahogado.

Estaba temblando un poco por la expectación, pensando en que vendría después. Se sorprendió al ver que Vlad levantaba la pierna más alejada de su cuerpo y le besaba el interior del muslo, haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza.

-Esta zona también es muy sensible- dijo, mientras lamía y besaba el lugar, viendo cómo Danny se ponía cada vez más rojo y caliente –Y por último, esta zona es una de las que más placer puede causar-

Danny cerró los ojos, algo aturdido por el placer que le hacía sentir. Y volvió a sorprenderse cuando sintió las dos manos de Vlad en su pie.

-¿Qué...?-

-Desde aquí se pueden activar diversas zonas de bienestar, entre ellas el placer- pasaba sus dedos por la planta, tocando diversos puntos que lo hicieron retorcerse y agarrar las sábanas. Era diferente a la primera vez, porque era mucho más placentero el tenerlo tan cerca.

Y lo que más le excitaba era que era _Vlad_ quien lo estaba haciendo. Sintió sus manos recorrer sus piernas y cómo le volvía a besar el muslo, pero esta vez en la cara interior. La excitación de ambos era evidente desde antes, y Danny sabía –y comprobó- que Vlad era más grande qué él. Volvió a imaginarse cómo sería ser penetrado por ése hombre, y gimió con más fuerza cuando sintió como se frotaban sus excitaciones.

-Y eso no es todo, mi Daniel. Son sólo los puntos exteriores, y no son ni la mitad de los que conozco. También las caricias y los besos ayudan a elevar la temperatura, sin nombrar el roce de piel con piel-

Vlad tenía una pierna entre las de Danny, y el muchacho se abrazó a él con fuerza, sin dejar de moverse. La frotación lo estaba volviendo loco, y no sólo de sus miembros, sino de todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el pecho fuerte y masculino de Vlad rozándose contra el suyo, lampiño y menos formado; sentía sus brazos fuertes abrazándolo, protegiéndolo y dándole calor, que pronto lo levantaron hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados sin dejar de frotarse. Sentía las piernas de Vlad contra las suyas y lo que más le molestaba era la ropa, que le impedía sentir de forma directa el único lugar que estaba cubierto. Pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutarlo.

Vlad empezó a recorrerle la espalda, tocando otros puntos que no paraban de hacerlo gemir cada vez con más fuerza. Despacio, y sin dejar de frotarse, bajó por su espalda hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Pasó su mano por su bien formado trasero, para luego seguir con los muslos. O eso intentó, porque Danny le tomó la mano y la posó de nuevo sobre su trasero, mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Lo deseaba.

A la mierda con los miedos y los temores, deseaba a Vlad y quería que él lo poseyera. Abrió la boca para decírselo y el otro la invadió con pasión, probando a qué sabía el deseo. Vio el rostro sonrojado y lleno de pasión y deseo de Vlad –de deseo y pasión hacia él- y no pudo aguantar más. Se abrazó a su espalda y sintió cómo el orgasmo lo dominaba, haciéndolo temblar entre los fuertes brazos de Vlad.

-Ma... maestro Masters... – dijo, mirando a los ojos a Vlad, sonrojado y con el deseo escrito en su cara.

Demasiado.

Vlad cerró los ojos y se vino con fuerza, haciendo un poco más fuerte el abrazo. Dejó que el espasmo pasara por su cuerpo sin resistirse, sintiendo el cálido y tembloroso cuerpo de su Daniel entre sus brazos. Sus respiraciones agitadas llenaron el ambiente, sintiéndose pleno. Había hecho jadear a su Daniel, y lo había hecho sin romper su promesa. Deseaba como nunca devorarlo y poseerlo, pero era un adulto e iba a respetar a su Daniel.

Le pasó la mano por la cabeza, con ternura, y sintió como Danny se movía. Lo miró a la cara y vio lo que le quería decir. El corazón le latió con más fuerza cuando vio cómo se abrían sus labios, y trataba de dar forma a las palabras.

-Vlad... yo quisiera...-

-Hoy no, mi Daniel- lo cortó el adulto.

Eso sorprendió al muchacho.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque quiero que tomes ésa decisión después de pensarlo bien. No quiero lastimarte ni hacerte nada que no quieras, en especial teniendo en cuenta que es algo que recordarás toda tu vida. Además, no traje preservativos-

-¿Acaso no me deseas?- preguntó Danny, sintiéndose herido.

-Eres el ser a quien más amo y más deseo en todo el mundo conocido o por conocer, mi Daniel. Y por eso deseo tu bien por encima de mis propios deseos, de todo tipo-

-...- Danny no respondió.

-Mi Daniel- dijo Vlad, abrazándolo con fuerza –Te amo demasiado como para hacerte cualquier cosa que no me pidas. Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses bien y con la cabeza despejada-

-Está bien- dijo el muchacho, mirándolo a la cara –Pero con una condición- Vlad lo miró extrañado –Quiero que te bañes conmigo-

-¿Sólo bañarnos?-

-Sólo eso, te doy mi palabra- dijo Danny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-.

Llenaron la bañera en medio de abrazos, besos y caricias. Antes de volver a subir la temperatura, decidieron parar y buscar algo qué ponerse. Danny buscó otro pijama y ropa interior, mientras que le alcanzó a Vlad una bata y ropa interior de su padre –una que nunca había usado pórquele quedaba muy pequeña, por lo que le vino bien- además de dos toallas.

Cuando estuvieron los dos en el agua, Danny recostado boca arriba sobre el pecho de Vlad, el mayor se sintió relajado como nunca. No estaba en su casa pero se sentía muy bien, y más sabiendo que su Daniel estaba madurando. Y quería que estuviera tan seguro como él mismo de lo que querían hacer. Vió cómo se movía la cabeza del muchacho con lentitud, y dedujo que estaba mirando su cuerpo, por primera vez desnudo por completo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, mi Daniel?- le preguntó Vlad, sonriendo.

-Mucho- dijo Danny, mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa.

-Será tuyo cuando quieras y cómo lo quieras- le dio un besito en la frente y empezó a acariciarle el pelo mojado, sintiendo cómo su Daniel se relajaba bajo sus caricias.

El agua tibia y el ambiente tranquilo, sumado a quien lo acariciaba, lo hicieron sonreír de nuevo de oreja a oreja, como bobo, escuchando cómo latía el corazón de Vlad. Quería quedarse allí por un largo, largo tiempo...

.-.

No supo cuándo se durmió, pero cuando despertó se encontró en su cama, con sábanas limpias y con su pijama puesto. Sabía quién lo había levado hasta allí y estaba seguro de que Vlad había tenido especial cuidado en no despertarlo. Era domingo, estaba solo en su casa y no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse de la cama. Se quedó haciendo fiaca toda la mañana, pensando en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y, en especial, en las palabras de Vlad.

¿Estaba seguro de su decisión? Sí, lo estaba, antes de su último encuentro con Vlad y ahora. Sus palabras volvieron a él, y se sintió orgulloso al saber que Vlad también lo deseaba y que había estudiado todos ésos años –desde antes de su nacimiento- para encontrar a alguien con quien usar su conocimiento. Se hizo un ovillo, diciéndose que ya había sido lo suficientemente tímido con respecto a ése tema, y que ya era hora de decirle a Vlad, directamente y calmado, que quería hacer el amor con él.

Sintió cómo una calidez conocida le recorría el cuerpo. Antes se sentía algo cohibido cuando se mencionaba al sexo, o algo relacionado, pero ya era un muchacho grande y sabía cómo cuidarse. Vlad había demostrado todo el tiempo el gran respeto que le tenía, y se había negado a poseerlo sin protección adecuada. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo acertado de la acción del adulto, y de lo imprudente que él había sido al olvidar el preservativo.

Después de un buen rato en el que siguió pensando en estos tópicos, se desperezo y decidió que tenía hambre y que bajaría a desayunar. Tanteó en su mesa de luz hasta prender su velador, y entonces se encontró con algo plano que se doblaba con un crujido. Lo agarró con una mano y con la otra prendió la luz, viendo que era una carta con su nombre en el sobre. La abrió, intrigado, preguntándose qué le había escrito Vlad y por qué no lo había despertado para hablarle.

_Mi Daniel:_

Al verte dormir como el ángel que eres me doy cuenta que despertarte sería un sacrilegio imperdonable. Te escribo esta carta para decirte que no hay ninguna otra persona que haya hecho tan feliz a mi corazón, ni que haya despertado tal pasión en mí como lo hiciste tú. Espero que me perdones por sólo haberte dado un beso antes de irme.

Danny sonrió de nuevo con ésa sonrisa, sintiéndose cálido y feliz. Se acomodó en su cama antes de seguir.

Te dormiste mientras estábamos en la bañera, y no respondiste cuando te llamé, así que te saqué del agua, te sequé y te puse tu ropa de cama antes de llevarte a tu cama. Desearía como no tienes idea que también fuera la mía, y el encontrarte cada día a mi lado cuando despertara. Eres la mayor razón de mi existencia y lo que más me importa en la vida.

Por desgracia, me ha llamado el deber. Debo ausentarme por unas semanas de Amity Park y no podré verte. Ansió con todo mi corazón el que esto no sucediera, pero no puedo evitarlo de ninguna manera. Espero encontrarte a mi regreso, y que hayas pensado en lo que te dije anoche. No haré nada que no me pidas, y no haremos nada que no quieras.

Te amo

Danny estrechó la carta contra su pecho. Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada y le importaba un bledo el saberlo. Sentía como si estuviera volando por sobre su cuerpo, de una forma que jamás había experimentado como fantasma, abrazando la carta de Vlad.

.-.

.-.

En teoría en éste capítulo iba a haber ciertas escenas más subidas de tono, pero el capítulo iba a dar para largo, así que lo corté aquí. Vlad hizo gala de algunos de sus conocimientos, y sólo en la parte "exterior" del cuerpo de Danny, porque los puntos interiores sólo los va a tocar en el capítulo que viene (ésta vez sí)

**Gioseppe**: ¿habéis visto? Danny es de Piscis, lo dice alguien con conocimiento de causa. La fantasía de Danny fue poco explícita (hasta yo me di cuenta) porque todavía no sabe cómo va a ser. El muchacho es virgen, vamos, por más que él quiera cambiar la situación. No había pensado eso de Danny como seme, y es una idea interesante de explorar... Y si no en éste fanfic, entonces en posteriores. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: tengo una hermana menor de Aries, y te doy toooooda la razón. Junto con los de Escorpio, son los dos signos ideales para la pareja de alguna persona masoquista. Danny tiene bastantes cosas arriba, no sólo las hormonas, y en cuanto a Maddie, veremos qué pasa. Ama a su hijo y esto es un hecho innegable, pero Vlad intentó separarla de su familia y ya sabrás cómo reaccionó. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, compatriota.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: ¡tovarich! Es que los años pasan y la vida es una sola, y creo que eso de "no quiere dar el siguiente paso" queda refutado por los hechos de éste capítulo. Ya me estoy imaginando cómo va a ser la escena de la "presentación oficial" de Vlad como novio de Danny. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y el bellísimo dibujo de Drarko y el dragón (¡lo amé! Y lo tengo en mi PC junto con los otros que hiciste de Drarko)

**Amazona Verde**: olas, así que los botones de éste sito atentan contra mis comentaristas... Y yo que pensaba que eran inocuos e imparciales, y mirá lo que escondían esos bichos. Actualizo una vez por semana, por lo general los sábados a la mañana (es muy raro que lo haga otro día de la semana o el sábado a la tarde/noche) porque es el único día en que no voy a la facultad y no estudio. Danny estaba algo apenado porque es un muchacho virgen, y si bien en su casa no son del tipo conservador (y si no fijate en qué trabajan los padres) y no tienen problemas para dar cierta información a sus hijos. Además, si los informan y los concientizan no van a tener que cambiar pañales antes de una edad razonable... Cosa de la que Danny se va a salvar, por como va la cosa. Espero que esta escena te haya gustado, si bien no fue lo que pediste algo hay. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**SandraLove**: escribo semanalmente, y es muy raro que no actualice el sábado a la mañana. A veces subo capítulos antes o después, aunque de forma excepcional. El lemon está en preparación, y ya anoté tus pedidos (que yo también quiero leer, después de todo ¬) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Esta noche

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

7: Esta noche

.-.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró con que sus padres no regresarían sino hasta después del almuerzo. Todavía en su nube de azúcar agarró una manzana y le dio un mordisco, ausente, pensando en cómo se había sentido al estar en el agua tibia con Vlad. Se dijo que la próxima vez que terminaran así, sería por lo que tanto anhelaba hacer con él.

En esos últimos días, el simple y mero hecho de pensar en Vlad hacía que la sonrisa tonta volviera a su boca y que se sintiera flotar sobre su cuerpo en medio de algo más suave que la calidez y más etéreo que cualquier otra cosa que sintiera. Se echó boca arriba en el sillón de la sala, y se imaginó _cómo_ le gustaría hacerlo. Pensó en su primera fantasía fundamentada (las anteriores las había tenido antes de declararse) y en todas las que la siguieron.

Quería _ver_ a Vlad mientras hicieran el amor, al menos en su primera vez. Se sonrojó y recorrió mentalmente todo el proceso que lo había llevado hasta ése punto. Desde la temerosa declaración y la peculiar respuesta hasta el momento en el que se encontraban ahora. ¿Vlad estaría tan deseoso como él? ¿Cómo había sido su vida hasta ése momento? ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir lo que sentía por él, en vez de por su madre? ¿Había dejado de lado el rencor hacia su padre? ¿Estaría preparado para presentarse frente a la familia Fentom?

No le había mentido a su madre: le había hecho prometer a Vlad que se iba a presentar cuando él lo considerara conveniente. Vlad había aceptado, y después habían vuelto a dormir abrazados, mientras la nieve caía fuera de la casa. Nunca había tenido ése grado de intimidad con ninguna persona, aunque Sam y Tucker siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarlo en todo. Le sorprendió lo bien que iba su relación con Vlad, y abrazó un almohadón, dejando la manzana a medio comer sobre la mesita de la sala.

Por la Diosa, sólo había pasado poco más de medio día y ya lo extrañaba. ¿Cómo estaría Vlad? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba trabajando o todavía estaba en viaje a dondequiera que tuviese que ir? ¿Y estaría pensando en él? ¿Alguna azafata –si viajaba en avión- notaría la expresión de Vlad y le preguntaría si le pasaba algo?

Se puso de costado, con la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y hundió la cara en el almohadón. Quería ver a Vlad pronto.

.-.

Un mes entero.

Quienquiera que hubiese planeado ése congreso de alcaldes (como le había dicho Vlad, ni él mismo podía creerlo) era un tremendo estúpido. Por todo un mes todas las ciudades del estado quedaron a cargo de otras autoridades, y si bien hablaba con Vlad todos los días extrañaba más que nunca el tenerlo cerca. Para peor era en el otro lado del país, por lo que ni siquiera como fantasmas podían verse, ya que los alcaldes estaban vigilados día y noche por fuerzas de seguridad. Maldita fuera la seguridad yanqui, pensó Danny.

Le había dicho lo que pensaba. Que después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión que quería que Vlad fuera el primero en su vida. Y que tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y de poder sentir su calor a su lado. A veces su madre ó su padre pasaban por la cocina cuando estaban hablando por teléfono, y Danny procuraba no decir nombres. Tampoco les dijo de quién estaba enamorado, o su nombre, por más que sus padres se sintieran algo contrariados. Pero al verlo tan feliz y enamorado se tranquilizaron.

Sam se divertía con lo que le contaba Danny (pos supuesto, no le daba detalles) y Tucker los escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención. A la chica le encantaba ver a Danny feliz, y escuchar cuanto material le daba para escribir yaoi. Al moreno parecía incomodarle un poco, no sabía si porque era alguien mayor o porque era Vlad. Pero a Danny le daba igual; después de todo, era su amigo y ambos se querían como tales.

El mes que pasó, lento como una tortuga, fue tortuoso. Danny esperaba el día siguiente sólo porque sabía que encontraría un nuevo mensaje de Vlad en su correo, o en su celular, e intercambiaban mensajes cada vez que podían. El cumpleaños de Danny se acercaba y Vlad seguía lejos. Caía en sábado, e iba a ser una fiesta más familiar que nada: Sam, Tucker, Jazz, sus madre, su padre y nadie más. Al menos iba a tener con quién hablar de diversos temas.

La mañana de su cumpleaños, se levantó no tan contento como esperaba. Casi iba a cumplirse el mes y extrañaba como nunca a Vlad. Ansiaba estar con él y se removió inquieto en su cama, diciéndose a sí mismo cómo extrañaba dormir con él al lado. Les había dicho a sus padres que su novio estaba de viaje y que no iba a venir, porque tenía un compromiso ineludible. Abrió su correo antes de siquiera ponerse las pantuflas (todavía hacía algo de frío en marzo) y se encontró con un larguísimo correo de Vlad, lleno de palabras dulces y enormes deseos de estar con él. La primavera estaba cerca y la nieve ya era un recuerdo, pero Danny ansiaba tenerlo cerca para poder sentirlo con sus cinco sentidos. Y dentro de él también.

Cuando decidió despegarse del asiento, se dio cuenta que había un paquete cuadrado a los pies de su cama. Estaba envuelto en papel violeta y atado con una cinta verde. Al leer la tarjeta sonrió; después de todo, sí había un fantasma que se acordaba de su cumpleaños con cariño.

"Feliz cumpleaños Danny

Y por los otros que vendrán

CW"

Clockwork le había regalado un reloj similar a los que él usaba en sus muñecas, pero mas grande. Se podía sentir la energía conocida del fantasma del tiempo en el reloj y Danny se sintió muy contento por ése inesperado regalo.

Después de un rato, su madre lo llamó a desayunar. Luego de tender su cama y de arreglarse y vestirse, Danny bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un delicioso desayuno preparado por su madre. Jazz acababa de llegar y ya había empezado a comer. Después de saludarse y abrazarse con cariño, se sentaron a comer.

El resto del día lo pasó jugando con su hermana a la nueva consola de videojuegos que le habían regalado entre los tres, y descubrió lo buena que era su hermana en los juegos de pelea. O quizás fue que estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en Vlad y en lo mucho que desearía poder tenerlo a su lado, sin miedos ni sobresaltos.

El año restante se le haría muy largo.

.-.

Al final del día, Danny tenía una nueva cámara digital (regalo de Tucker), un libro sobre leyendas antiguas sobra las estrellas (Sam), la nueva consola con tres juegos (Maddie, Jack y Jazz), el reloj de Clockwork y un gran ramo de flores que le había enviado "su más grande admirador". No estaba firmada pero tenía el pequeño dibujo de un murciélago en la esquina inferior derecha. Por más que insistieron, no dijo nombres, pero era evidente para él que quien lo había mandado era Vlad.

La mañana y la siesta fueron de la familia, pero la tarde fue de sus amigos. Fueron al cine, comieron afuera y hablaron de todo lo que se les ocurrió. A la noche todos compartieron una cena en un restaurante y Danny se sintió bien de tener a casi todos sus seres queridos cerca. Cuando se fue a dormir, miró el ramo que estaba en su mesa de luz. Vlad se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero él sabía la fecha y se pasó todo el tiempo que estuvo acostado mirando el ramo. Ansiaba como nuca el poder abrazarlo.

.-.

Quizás había cerrado los ojos media hora atrás. Danny no estaba seguro porque había perdido la cuenta de las horas, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que había un fantasma en la casa. Se transformó y pasó a través de sus sábanas, mirando hacia todos lados, invisible. Los fantasmas no habían cambiado sus actividades desde año nuevo, y las peleas eran frecuentes. Antes que empezara a inquietarse, sintió cómo dos brazos conocidos lo rodeaban y estrechaban su espalda contra el frente de otro cuerpo.

Danny se dio vuelta, volviéndose visible al mismo tiempo que Plasmius. Se besaron largo y tendido, en medio de un fuerte abrazo que hablaba de todas las horas que no habían pasado juntos. No hubo palabras, pero sus besos y sus caricias dulces decían mucho más que todas las existentes.

-Vlad... Te extrañé muchísimo- dijo Danny, después de un largo rato de silencio.

-Yo también, mi Daniel. Cada minuto de cada día- dijo el otro, ambos todavía como fantasmas.

-Quiero pedirte algo- dijo el muchacho, decidido.

-Lo que desees, mi Daniel-

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo-

Silencio.

Vlad sonrió y le dio un besito en la frente.

-¿Estás seguro, mi Daniel?-

-Quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora y estoy seguro- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te ves muy dulce sonrojado- le besó ambas mejillas.

-Quisiera hacerlo en tu cama... Aquí hay mucha gente-

-Como desees, mi Daniel- dijo Plasmius, tomándolo en brazos. Envolvió a ambos con un giro de su capa y desaparecieron.

.-.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Vlad, y volvieron a sus formas humanas. Danny tenía su pijama y Vlad su ropa usual, por lo que el muchacho entendió que había ido a verlo apenas había llegado a Amity Park. Se sintió especial, y la conocida sensación de estar volando lo llenó como nunca. Miró a Vlad, quien le devolvió la mirada, lleno de ternura y amor. Empezó a caminar con Danny en brazos y lo puso con cuidado en su cama. Se sentó frente a él y le acarició el rostro.

Danny sabía qué cara tenía, pero no le importaba.

Vlad nunca iba a decirle que parecía bobo con ésa sonrisa, y menos en ésa situación.

-¿Cómo quieres hacer el amor, mi Daniel?- le preguntó, con suavidad.

-No quisiera estar de espaldas... Quiero verte a ti también, al rostro- dijo, con un dejo de timidez.

-¿Eso es todo, mi Daniel?- Danny hubiera jurado que se estaba derritiendo ante sus palabras.

-Quiero que tú también goces conmigo- pausa -¿Ahora sí tienes preservativos?-

-Eso ya es un hecho, mi Daniel- dijo Vlad, y le dio un largo beso francés. Cuando dejó sus labios lo miró fijo –Conviértete en fantasma-

-¿Qué?- Danny estaba desconcertado.

-Por favor, mi Daniel-

Danny obedeció, algo herido de que Vlad lo prefiriera en su forma de fantasma.

-Ahora deshazte del traje y vuelve a tu forma humana-

Danny pasó a través de su traje de fantasma, algo que había practicado desde que se había decidido a darle su respuesta a Vlad, y lo dejó caer al piso. Enseguida lo besó en la boca, aún algo avergonzado que viera sus partes íntimas. Después lo abrazó y volvió a su forma humana, todavía vestido.

-¿Quién quieres que te haga el amor, mi Daniel? ¿Masters o Plasmius?-

-Quienquiera que tú quieras-

Vlad sonrió y llevó su mano a la nuca de Danny, dándole un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. Ambos recordaron la última vez que habían estado juntos, y el muchacho sintió reafirmar su decisión. Tomó la otra mano de Vlad e hizo que agarrara la parte superior de su pijama. El adulto lo miró, preguntándole con la mirada y Danny asintió, levantando los brazos para que Vlad le sacara la prenda sin dificultad. El muchacho se levantó sobre sus rodillas y besó a Vlad, deseándolo como nunca antes en su vida. Sentía cómo su excitación iba creciendo y vio, de reojo, que lo mismo le pasaba a su próximo amante.

Vlad se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa pronto, y ambos quedaron con el torso desnudo. Danny rodeó uno de sus pezones con sus labios, succionándolo, lo que le valió una exclamación de sorpresa de Vlad. El adulto cayó sentado con Danny sobre él, quien no dejaba de atacar sus pezones con sus labios y su lengua.

-¿¡Daniel!?-

-Estuve estudiando mucho- dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa traviesa y sonrojado.

Vlad sonrió y lo abrazó por el torso, con sus manos muy cerca del final de la espalda. Danny agarró el elástico que sostenía los pantalones del pijama sobre su cuerpo y lo bajó, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Pronto ambos estaban en paños menores, besándose son pasión y recorriéndose con las manos. Jadeaban de deseo, con sus cuerpos ardiendo y ansiando poder saciarse en la boca del otro. Danny tomó el extremo del calzoncillo de Vlad y empezó a bajarlo.

Al mayor le sorprendió, y se encontró con que le gustaba. Esperaba a un Danny más tímido y sumiso, pero al parecer, su Daniel tenía otros planes en mente y no se iba a quedar en el papel de pasivo (1) dócil. El muchacho rompió el beso y le dio una larga lamida a su estómago, mirando, sonrojado, el miembro de Vlad. No se animaba a lamerlo, pero lo recorrió con la mirada. Como suponía, era más grande que él. Algo más grueso y largo de lo que esperaba, alzándose con fuerza entre una mata de pelo plateado. Pasó un dedo sobre su longitud, sintiendo cómo Vlad se sorprendía.

¿Sumiso, él? No, señor.

Vlad lo agarró con gentileza de los hombros y lo hizo subir hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Le dio un apasionado beso francés, abrazándolo con fuerza, pasando sus manos por su espalda hasta posarse sobre el borde de la ropa interior de Danny. El muchacho se bajó el calzoncillo, recostándose sobre Vlad para poder dejarlo sin cuidado a un lado de la cama, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Y el preservativo?-

-Aquí está, mi Daniel- dijo Vlad, mostrándole un paquetito.

-Dámelo-

-¿Acaso quieres dominar?- preguntó el otro, confundido.

-No es eso- dijo Danny, mientras tomaba el paquetito de sus manos y lo abría, sacando el preservativo.

Lo puso sobre la punta del miembro de Vlad y empezó a desenrollarlo, acariciando de tanto en tanto la piel antes que la cubriera el látex. Seguía sonrojado, pero en su rostro había decisión, deseo y, lo que más adoraba Vlad, un gran amor por él, mismo que se reflejaba en el rostro del adulto.

-Eres muy valiente, mi Daniel- le dijo Vlad después de tomar su boca de nuevo.

-Tuve un buen maestro en ciertos temas- dijo Danny, sonriendo con picardía.

Vlad pasó sus manos por la espalda del muchacho, mientras sentía cómo su miembro cubierto se rozaba contra el del otro, ambos igual de expectantes. Danny sintió cómo le tocaba ciertos puntos en la espalda, que lo hicieron arquearse y gemir con fuerza. Sabía que no había nadie en toda la casa que pudiera oírlos, así que no se reprimió. Y hubiera tenido que reprimir mucho, porque descubrió que había muchos puntos que Vlad había omitido mostrarle la última vez.

-Vlaaaaad... – gimió con fuerza, con el rostro sonrojado y lleno de deseo y placer –Te... te quiero... dentro de mí-

-Como desees... mi Daniel- dijo el otro, entre jadeos entrecortados.

Había dejado un pote destapado en la mesa de luz, y alargó su mano para embadurnar dos de sus dedos en el lubricante. En el movimiento, empujó a Danny hacia atrás y ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente, con las rodillas flexionadas. Pasó la lengua por el cuello del muchacho, mientras una de las manos del más joven se perdían entre su pelo plateado y la otra acariciaba su trasero.

-¿Estás... listo para... que te prepare?-

-Sí... Maestro Masters-

¡Diablos! Danny sabía lo que le excitaba que le dijera así, y por la sonrisa que tenía en la cara lo había hecho con toda la intención. Vlad deslizó con cuidado uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada del muchacho, y, despacio, empezó a empujar hasta que venció la resistencia del anillo de músculos. Dany gimió, lleno de placer, jadeando en su oído. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y le gustaba lo que le hacía Vlad. Después de unos momentos, le siguió un segundo dedo, recibiendo en respuesta otro lago y placentero gemido, acompañado por su nombre.

Vlad sentía cómo su Daniel acariciaba su nombre con su voz. Empezó a mover sus dedos, con cuidado y sin dejar de sostenerlo con un brazo, mientras que las manos de Danny se habían quedado quietas en su espalda, agarrándose con fuerza. Buscaba la próstata del muchacho, y pronto la encontró, hecho confirmado por el gritito de placer y sorpresa que dio Danny. Después de unos minutos, en que preparó con cuidado la entrada de su Daniel, retiró sus dedos y sostuvo la cintura del joven con ambas manos, haciéndolo subir hasta que su entrada quedó justo sobre el miembro dispuesto de Vlad. Danny lo abrazó con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.

Vlad nunca había tenido tanto poder como en ése momento. El cuerpo de quien había sido su enemigo le era ofrecido con completa confianza. Podría quebrar a Danny allí y ahora, moldearlo en el fantasma que _él_ quería que fuese, lastimarlo de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho y que recordaría para siempre. Todos sus planes podrían realizarse en ése momento y en ése lugar.

Y de nuevo se preguntó cómo era posible que su Daniel hubiese llenado su corazón de tal forma que ésos pensamientos, que quizás habían estado antes en su mente, no pasaran de ser un recuerdo fugaz de un tiempo que nunca iba a volver.

Con una mano empujó la cadera de Danny hacia abajo, mientras que con la otra sostenía su miembro para que entrara sin hacerle daño. Cuando tocó su entrada sintió cómo Danny, expectante, se quedaba quieto y se sometía a su merced. Despacio, siguió empujando hasta que su glande estuvo dentro de su cuerpo, guiándose por el agarre del joven en su espalda.

Estrecho.

Como todo virgen, Danny no tenía la más mínima experiencia de ése tipo, por más que Vlad le hubiese enseñado algunas cosas. Entró despacio, sin dejar de besarle el rostro y de susurrarle palabras dulces al oído mientras hacía descender su cadera. Oh, se sentía como nunca antes en la vida, como nunca antes en sus anteriores experiencias, con mujeres o con hombres.

Abrazó a Danny con una mano y la otra fue directo a la nuca del muchacho, mezclándose con el pelo negro y deteniéndose en la penetración. El muchacho temblaba, abrazado a su torso, a medio camino entre el placer y la expectación, o quizás algo de miedo. Sólo continuó cuando sintió cómo Danny descendía por voluntad propia, hasta que sintió los testículos de Vlad contra su trasero, sintiéndose lleno por completo.

Vlad lo miró al rostro. Danny estaba sonrojado, con una mezcla en el rostro de deseo, placer, expectación y algo que no llegaba a ser miedo. Le dio un profundo y dulce beso que siguió por su cuello y hombros, a veces sólo rozándolo con los labios. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Danny se relajaba, lo sostuvo con una mano y empezó a inclinarse, empujando ambos cuerpos hasta que le espalda del muchacho quedó apoyada en la cama. Danny rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del otro, apretándolo en su interior.

Vlad entendió el mensaje y, abrazándolo con fuerza –y recibiendo otro fuerte abrazo por parte de Danny- empezó a moverse sin salir de su cuerpo. El movimiento de vaivén pronto subió de velocidad, alentado por los gemidos de placer de Danny y sus jadeos llenos de deseo. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, siempre con algo de Vlad dentro de su cuerpo, el muchacho se sentía como si estuviera volando acompañado de una forma muy especial. Cuando sintió cómo el glande de Vlad chocaba con su próstata, en la ida y la vuelta del vaivén, dio un gritito de placer y sorpresa. Sintió cómo la marea del placer iba cubriéndolo, y lo tapaba con cada embestida del otro.

-¡Vlad!- dijo, entre jadeos entrecortados -¡Voy a...!-

Sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, y cómo perdía el control de su cuerpo. Se convirtió en fantasma mientras se agitaba casi sin control entre los fuertes brazos de Vlad, sintiendo la misma sensación que le daría a un náufrago mientras se aferraba a su tabla de salvación en medio de una tormenta. El sentir el interior de su Daniel en el proceso de transformación era indescriptible, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Danny sentía cómo el placer del orgasmo lo ahogaba y explotó con fuerza, bañando el pecho de ambos con su semen, dando un grito mudo.

Pero no tuvo siquiera tiempo de recuperarse, porque Vlad seguía embistiéndolo y golpeando su hipersensible próstata. Danny no cabía en sí de asombro cuando sintió cómo la marea del placer volvía a llenarlo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo la marea volvía a hacerlo eyacular en medio de su segundo orgasmo, gritando el nombre del único a quien amaba.

-¡Vlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!- volviendo a perder el control, regresó a su forma humana, sintiendo cómo el cambio de fantasma a humano hacía a Vlad moverse más rápido.

El sentir por segunda vez las paredes de su Daniel cerrándose sobre su miembro fue demasiado, más aún acompañado por el indescriptiblemente placentero grito de Danny con su nombre. Lo abrazó con fuerza y eyaculó dentro de él, sintiendo cómo el placer lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en toda su vida. Podía sentir los espasmos del cuerpo que sostenía, y se sintió como nunca al saber que su Daniel también había sentido placer.

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados con fuerza, Danny todavía con las piernas rodeando la cadera de Vlad, jadeando en el silencio de la noche. Después, con suavidad, Vlad deshizo el abrazo, o al menos lo intentó, porque Danny se aferró a él.

-Enseguida regreso, mi amor- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, y Danny lo soltó, despacio, quedando sobre la cama, jadeando.

Vlad salió de su cuerpo con cuidado, se sacó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró en un basurero cercano a la cama. Volvió con Danny y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el corazón del joven latía con fuerza. Y latía por él. El mayor sintió que se llenaba de calidez, la misma que sentía Danny por él. Sentía como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, flotando y, a la vez, estando en su cuerpo. La sensación de ingravidez cálida no era como la que sentía como fantasma, sino una muchísimo más hermosa.

Se sentía volar.

Y, ésta vez, estaba acompañado.

.-.

.-.

Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí quise hacer un lemmon algo diferente a como usualmente se los lee. ¿Uke sumiso, o tímido? ¿Seme dominante y seguro en todo? ¿Virgen ignorante de cómo dar placer? ¡JA! Pues no señoritas. Sam también le dio algunas ideas a Danny, y el chico aprendió bien. Y no sólo Vlad lo agradece.

**Mi Koushiro Yamato**: me agarraste en un mal día, y debo confesarte que lo primero que sentí al leer tu comentario fue molestia. Así son los piscis, o al menos algunos, porque yo soy de ése signo y soy así a veces. Y está hecho así a propósito, porque me cansé de tanto angst y quería que fuera BIEN meloso. Aunque ahora va a cambiar de género tal y como pasó en el segundo capítulo. En el capítulo anterior escribí que NO había puesto el lemmon explícito, sino que iba a publicarlo en este capítulo (y cumplí) Después lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que tenías razón en algunos puntos. Gracias por tu aporte.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: ¿y qué tal se portó Danny? Ya no va a ser tan tímido como antes, y más ahora. De hecho mi mente maligna se imaginó una escena en donde en realidad no era Vlad sino Dan con su forma quien tenía sexo con Danny, y que aprovechaba ése momento para quebrarlo y deshacerse de él (o tenerlo como esclavo sexual) Y si bien hubiera sido un impactante cambio de trama, no lo puse porque era ser demasiado cruel con Danny. Hablando de los fanarts: decidí intentar hacer un cómic de DP sobre mi fanfic "Hijo del agua" y hoy empecé con los primeros intentos. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**mizu-tatsu**: tienes toda la razón, porque en principio iba a ser un fanfic angst, pero como había demasiado dije "a la miércoles" y lo hice fluff. Y va a cambiar en los próximos capítulos. ¿corazón roto? No lo creo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Giosseppe**: soy de piscis, así que intuición no me falta. En este capítulo estuvo el lemmon, completo y con sorpresitas para mis queridas lectoras. ¿Fue lo suficientemente explícito? Y en el próximo capítulo va a cambiar de género, porque ya fue angst y meloso. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Amazona Verde**: no hay drama, señorita. Espero que este capítulo haya satisfecho sus ansias. Esa es una buena idea, y como voy a cambiar de género en el próximo capítulo, en una de ésas aparece. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Casi siempre, en los relatos de la primera experiencia sexual, el que es virgen se queda quieto y no hace mucho más que poner el cuerpo –nunca mejor dicho- Así que decidí hacer un Danny más activo, aunque no dominante (todavía, je, je, je...)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Juguete viejo

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

8: Juguete viejo

.-.

Danny se despertó con la acostumbrada mano de Vlad acariciándole el pelo. Se sentía más que feliz: se sentía en el séptimo cielo, y se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo a su lado. Todavía algo adormilado, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Vlad, quien le devolvió la mirada. Podían ver en los ojos del otro todo el amor que sentían, algo que iba más allá de todas las palabras.

-Buenos días, mi Daniel- dijo el adulto, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, Vlad- respondió el muchacho, sin importarle la sonrisa que ya sabía que estaba en su boca.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

-Como nunca- hizo más estrecho su abrazo –Lo de anoche fue maravilloso y placentero, como jamás me había sentido en mi vida- lo miró con una expresión que lo decía todo y luego se recostó sobre su pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Sabes, Daniel? (1) También fue mi primera vez, en muchos sentidos- el otro lo miró, algo extrañado –Fue la primera vez que hice el amor con alguien a quien amo. Fue la primera vez que lo hice con alguien que me ama. Y, lo más importante de todo, fue la primera vez que alguien me elige como el primero-

Danny sonrió, con la misma expresión embobada que ahora le era familiar a Vlad. Volvió a recostarse en su pecho, sin la más mínima intención de moverse de ésa cama si Vlad estaba en ella. Y lo mismo pensaba el mayor, en especial cuando rodeó con sus brazos a su Daniel con suavidad.

Lamentablemente, sus cuerpos tenían otras ideas.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar, mi Daniel?- preguntó Vlad cuando escuchó cómo gruñía el estómago del menor.

-Lo que quieras- dijo el muchacho, sin aflojar el abrazo.

-¿Qué te parece si primero nos damos un baño?-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Danny, reparando por primera vez en la sustancia pegajosa que había en su pecho y en el estómago de Vlad.

Para su desagrado, tuvo que deshacer el abrazo para que Vlad pudiera levantarse. Intentó hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con que le dolía su entrada y alrededores. En el calor de la noche anterior no lo había sentido, pero ahora, en frío, no había calidez que lo disimulara. Hizo una mueca de dolor y bajó la cabeza, sentado en la cama.

Sintió cómo un par de brazos lo rodeaban y lo levantaban con cuidado. Vio la preocupada expresión de Vlad recorrerlo, viendo en qué estado había quedado su cuerpo. No había golpes, rasguños o heridas, pero era evidente que su Daniel sentía algo de dolor por sus actividades nocturnas. Considerando que había sido su primera experiencia sexual completa, era de esperarse algo así, aunque le estrujara el corazón verlo con ésa mueca de dolor, cubierta o no por su pelo.

Lo llevó en brazos hasta el baño, en donde llenó con agua la bañera (más grande que la de la casa de Danny) y se sentó con el muchacho al borde de la bañera. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad, ganando ligeros y dulces gemiditos en respuesta. Su Daniel todavía tenía algo de sueño, o quizás era sólo algo de pereza. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, se levantó y puso un pie dentro, con cuidado. Cuando se aseguró de pisar forme, metió su otro pie y empezó a descender, con su preciada carga en los brazos.

Danny gimió un poco cuando su cuerpo tocó el agua, sin querer salir de su mundo. Sintió un deja vú al sentir el cuerpo de Vlad debajo del propio, rodeados de agua tibia. Pero ésta vez era diferente, y lo sabía muy bien. Se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Vlad, sintiendo unos enormes deseos de quedarse así por un laaaaargo tiempo, aunque terminara solo en su cama otra vez.

Advirtió cómo Vlad se movía, y después sintió cómo le pasaban un jabón por el pecho, haciendo que el sudor y el semen que aún quedaban en su cuerpo se desprendieran, dejándole una sensación de frescura y calidez al mismo tiempo. Dejó que Vlad le pasara el jabón por su pecho y espalda, dejándose mimar por ésas manos que lo trataban con suavidad, y ésa boca que, de tanto en tanto, le daba un tierno beso en el rostro o la nuca.

Danny decidió que él también quería hacer lo mismo, y después de sacar los restos de espuma de su cuerpo, tomó el jabón y empezó a pasárselo por el pecho a Vlad. Le recordó ciertas escenas de los animes shôjo japoneses, en donde una escena romántica se llevaba a cabo cuando la protagonista de la serie le lavaba la espalda al chico lindo de turno.

Era un cliché.

Y se sentía bien.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron libres de los restos de su noche de pasión, Danny volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Vlad. Sabía que no iba a despertar solo de nuevo en su cama, y deseó despertar cada día con Vlad a su lado. Recordó que le había dicho que parecía su marido, y entendió lo que había estado detrás del comentario. Quizás no ahora, pero el vínculo que había logrado forjar con Vlad era de los que no se rompían.

.-.

Terminaron de bañarse entre besos, risas y caricias. Y quizás hubiesen pasado a algo más si no hubiese sonado el celular de Vlad. De nuevo sus deberes políticos. Vlad no dejó que Danny se quedara solo, y se transformó en Plasmius para aparecer en el cuarto de muchacho y dejarlo allí. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso, que hubiese subido de tono si Maddie no hubiese golpeado la puerta. Plasmius desapareció y entró la madre de Danny.

-¿Estás bien, Danny?- preguntó la mujer –Es casi mediodía y no respondías cuando te llamé a almorzar-

-Mi espíritu estaba con mi novio, madre- dijo su hijo, sin mentir del todo –Y se me fue el tiempo y el espacio a mi alrededor-

-¿Vino a verte?-

-...-

-¿Danny?-

-No sé qué responder a eso-

Silencio.

-Danny- dijo Maddie, sentándose en la cama -¿acaso es un fantasma?-

-No encaja en ésa descripción- dijo el muchacho.

-Ah, bueno- dio un suspiro –¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Eh... – la miró confundido –No puedo decírtelo. Él tiene mucho que perder y es mayor que yo... –

-¿De qué tienes miedo, hijo?- Maddie la pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Quizás no te agrade saber quién es... Creo que podría llegar a no caerte bien, y no quisiera que estés enojada-

-Lo que más deseo es tu felicidad, Danny- le dio un beso en la frente –Por favor, cuídate. Eres mi único hijo y quiero verte sano y feliz-

-¿Incluso si no fuera...?- empezó, pero se cortó. Casi se le había escapado "si no fuera del todo humano". No sabía si se refería a él mismo o a Vlad.

-¿Si no fuera qué, cariño?- preguntó su madre.

-¿Inclusive si no fuera de mi edad, sino de la tuya?-

Silencio.

-Danny, es tu vida y te amaremos igual. Queremos que estés feliz, sano y bien en cuerpo y mente, y si es con alguien de la edad de tu padre o mía, lo aceptaremos. No voy a negar que me gustaría que fuera alguna persona de tu edad, pero si lo amas, y él te ama como dices, entonces le daremos un lugar en nuestra mesa-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio, hijo- le dio un beso en la frente -¿Estás más aliviado ahora?-

-Como no tienes idea, madre-

.-.

Ésa tarde salió a caminar por el parque. Todavía sentía algunas molestias -y no se arrepentía para nada de lo que las había causado- así que caminó lento. Se sentó despacio en un banco en el centro del parque, simplemente mirando el cielo, sonriendo de nuevo con ésa expresión tonta en la cara. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojó.

No había sido como había pensado; había sido mucho mejor. No había querido ser un uke tímido y sumiso, y le gustó la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Vlad cuando le demostró qué había estado estudiando el tiempo en que no pudieron verse. Cómo deseaba poder ver a Vlad ahora...

-Qué sorpresa más agradable-

Danny reconoció la voz y se dio vuelta, sonriendo al ver a Vlad. El adulto tenía una expresión diferente a la acostumbrada, y eso le extrañó un poco, pero no le importó.

-Estaba pensando en ti- dijo el muchacho, y trató de abrazarlo. El otro se dejó rodear por sus brazos, pero no respondió de la misma forma.

-Yo también estaba pensando en ti- dijo Vlad, con una voz extraña –Y en especial sobre lo que pasó anoche-

-Fue maravilloso- dijo Danny, sonriendo como un sol.

-Eres pésimo-

Silencio.

-Bueno... No tenía experiencias anteriores... Y sé que podremos aprender juntos... – dijo el muchacho, algo confundido por la frialdad del otro.

-¿Y crees que va a haber una próxima vez?-

El muchacho sintió como si su estómago se volviese de hielo.

-¿Acaso no te gustó?-

-¿De verdad pensabas que alguien podría llegar a enamorarse de ti? ¿De alguien tan torpe, feo, tonto, imbécil, infantil, cobarde, egoísta y débil?-

Con cada palabra Danny se retiraba un poco más, como si recibiera un golpe. No podía ser. No después de la noche anterior, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía...

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntó, confuso. Sentía ganas de llorar -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Pasa que encontré alguien mejor con quien compartir mi cama, y ya no te necesito- cada palabra lastimaba como un cuchillo. Lo miró a los ojos, y el muchacho sintió cómo se le congelaba el corazón –Ahora tengo un nuevo juguete-

Se alejó sonriendo con crueldad, dejando a un Danny confundido y con el corazón destrozado. Le temblaba la mandíbula, y se llevó las manos al rostro después de ver cómo Vlad desaparecía en una esquina. ¿Alguien mejor con quien compartir su cama? ¿Un nuevo juguete? ¿Él había sido sólo un juguete para Vlad, un desafío para lograr tener sexo con él? ¿Y todas las palabras dulces rebosantes de miel? ¿Y todas las caricias y las noches que habían dormido abrazados?

.-.

Querida Maddie:

_Te escribo esta carta porque sé que Daniel no te lo dirá de frente. Y quiero contarte mi versión de los hechos antes que hagas algo precipitado y sin pensar. Me veo en la lamentable obligación de informarte que tu hijo, Daniel Fentom, me ha estado extorsionando._

_En la fiesta de año nuevo fingió estar apesadumbrado por algo, y yo intenté hablar con él. Cuando estábamos fuera de la vista de todos, me encaró y dijo que iba a revelar algunas noticias "jugosas" sobre mí, y que cuánto demorara en darme las evidencias que había fabricado dependía de cómo lo complaciera. Intenté razonar con él, pero al parecer tiene una fijación extraña hacia mi persona, e intentó que intimáramos bajo tu techo, cosa a la que me rehusé._

_Entonces Daniel se puso histérico y dijo que no le importaba cómo, pero iba a hacer que lo amara. Que si tenía que destruirme para volver a juntar los pedazos, lo iba a hacer. Desde ése entonces ha estado viniendo a casa cada semana, intentando intimar conmigo y recurriendo a ciertos "juegos de adultos" que no me atrevo ni a mencionarte. Y me avergüenzo como no tienes idea de decirte que anoche cedí._

_He estado solo por mucho tiempo, querida Maddie, y Daniel parece haber estudiado bien cómo seducir. Me siento sucio por haber caído ante la tentación, y peor aún por haber tenido sexo con tu hijo por una debilidad mía. No sé cómo salía de tu casa y venía a la mía, ni cómo burlaba mi seguridad, pero te ruego que hables hoy con él. No tengo el valor de volver a estar bajo tu techo, ni de verte a ti ni a Jack a la cara._

_De nuevo te pido mil perdones._

_Vlad_

Maddie Fentom dejó la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina, al lado de su abandonada taza de té. Respiró hondo, intentando asimilar lo que había leído. ¿Danny seduciendo a Vlad? Imposible. ¿Vlad siendo seducido por Danny? Más imposible aún. Más sabiendo cómo había intentado Vlad seducirla de abandonar a Jack y quedarse con él en Wisconsin. Aquí había gato encerrado, y tenía que hablar con Danny antes que nada.

-Hola cariño, ¿sucede algo?- le preguntó Jack Fentom, entrando a la cocina y viendo a su esposa con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Ha llegado una carta para mi, y creo que deberías leerla- le respondió la mujer, levantándose y agarrando el papel –Es de Vlad-

-¡Vladdy! ¿Qué noticias tiene?- preguntó, alegre.

-Será mejor que lo leas. Y tenemos que hablar con Danny-

.-.

.-.

Basta de miel, ahora va a haber algo más de otro género. De hecho pensé en poner algunas escenas que cambiarían todo el fanfic en el capítulo anterior, pero me dije que eso sería defraudar a mis lectoras. Así que las pongo en éste capítulo, y ya verán lo que pasará XDD.

**Mizu-Tatsu**: esa era la idea, romper con la monotonía. Ese trío es interesante, aunque creo que a Danny no le va a gustar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Amazona Verde**: creo que algunos de tus comentarios van a cambiar después de haber leído esto. Vlad no esta NADA mal, y Danny tampoco. En teoría, los mitad-fantasma vírgenes pierden el control de su transformación durante su primera experiencia sexual completa, y es algo que se ha repetido en algunos fanfics, en especial en inglés. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Mi Koushiro Yamato**: piensa dos veces. ¿Ahora se puso más interesante el fanfic? Tenés razón con eso de los comentarios. Gracias por tu apoyo y disculpas aceptadas :).

(1) Si les recuerda a algún título de algún fanfic de alguna serie, es "pura coincidencia" XD

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. MastersPlasmius

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

9: Masters-Plasmius

.-.

Después de salir disparado hacia cualquier parte, Danny Phantom bajó a tierra y se deshizo en llanto. Quería desahogar su corazón, y hubiese querido hacerlo en el hombro de alguno de sus amigos, pero había salido del parque sin ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

Ése no podía ser Vlad.

Ni siquiera tenía el estilo del viejo Vlad, cuando eran enemigos. Tampoco su cuerpo se había sentido igual bajo sus brazos, o al menos de eso quiso convencerse. Después de un buen rato se calmó y miró a su alrededor: estaba en la terraza de un edificio a medio demoler en una zona de obras. Se volvió invisible y voló hasta su casa, sin ganas de abrir ninguna puerta.

Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Quizás había algún mensaje de texto, de voz o algún correo electrónico que diera sentido a todo lo que había pasado. Pero después de revisar veinte veces su celular y su casilla de correo, se convenció que no había ningún mensaje nuevo de Vlad. Tratando de no llorar de nuevo, decidió tomarse unas aspirinas antes que le reventara la cabeza con todos sus pensamientos bullendo como agua hirviendo.

En la cocina se encontró con sus padres, quienes levantaron la vista cuando entró. Por sus caras supo que tenían que decirle algo.

-Danny, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó su madre, al verlo tan devastado.

-No- dijo el muchacho, sabiendo que era inútil mentir.

-¿Quieres hablarnos de algo, hijo?- preguntó Jack, con una voz que lo alertó.

-¿Y ustedes quieren decirme algo?- preguntó Danny.

Su padre le alcanzó la carta. Estaba escrita en una letra que Danny reconoció enseguida. Mientras pasaban las líneas, una expresión de desconcierto y miedo creció en su cara. Era imposible. Tenía que ser una pesadilla... Sabía que era el mundo real pero quería que fuera una pesadilla, o algún juego perverso de algún fantasma o... algo.

-¿Quién envió esto?- preguntó, temblando, cuando bajó la carta después de leer.

-Fue una carta de Vlad, llegó hoy a la mañana por correo expreso- dijo Maddie, intentando calmarlo –Danny, ¿Vlad era tu novio?-

El muchacho la miró, sin saber qué responderle.

-No fue así- dijo Danny, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Así como, hijo?- le preguntó Jack, yendo también a su lado.

-Esto que dice la carta no pasó así. Yo nunca amenacé con esparcir chismes... Nunca dije que lo iba a destruir... Yo sólo le dije que estaba ena-

Se le quebró la voz y cayó al piso, arrodillado. Su madre, alarmada, lo abrazó.

-Danny, dime qué sucedió en realidad-

-En la fiesta de año nuevo intenté escaparme, pero al final él me preguntó qué le estaba escondiendo... y le dije que tenía miedo de-de decirle que estaba enamorado de él por todos los problemas que podría acarrear... Y luego fui a su casa a preguntarle qué me respondía, y desde ésa noche... Él me confesó que sentía lo mismo, y le pedí que durmiéramos juntos... – dejó escapar un sollozo y sintió la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza –Sólo dormir, nada más. Quería saber cómo era dormir y despertar con otra persona al lado, con-con una persona a la que amara y que me amara.-Y-y así lo hice por varios días, salía de casa para dormir con él, y empecé a pedirle que durmiéramos cada vez con menos ropa, pera perder el miedo y... Y él siempre me decía que no iba a hacerme nada que yo no quisiera y le pidiera de forma explícita... Y me enseñó muchas cosas, y demostraba que en realidad me amaba y anoche... Anoche nosotros... nosotros... yo... apenas terminó su congreso de alcaldes vino a verme y se lo pedí y fuimos a su habitación y... Y me amó como si... Como si yo fuera el único a quien él amaba, y me cuidó, incluso se negó a hacer el amor antes porque no tenía protección, y... ¡No entiendo por qué hizo esto! ¡¡Si anoche fue tan dulce y hoy...!! ¡¡¡Acaba de decirme que sólo fui un juguete pero ése no era Vlad!!! ¡¡¡Este no puede ser Vlad!!!-

Levantó la cabeza, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y una mirada decidida en la cara.

-Ese no puede ser Vlad. Tiene que ser un fantasma o algo así. El de anoche era Vlad pero el de hoy no lo es-

-Cálmate, hijo- dijo Jack, mirándolo de una forma extraña.

-Ése no es Vlad... –

-Mi pequeño- Maddie lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente –Si dices que ése no es Vlad, te creo-

-Después que me expliques cómo salías de la casa y cómo entraba Vlad sin que lo supiéramos- dijo su padre.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero que me expliques cómo salías de casa sin que nos enteráramos, y cómo entraba Vlad-

Danny miraba a su padre, atónito. Tenía una expresión dura en el rostro, y no parecía el Jack Fentom que él conocía.

-Estoy esperando, Danny-

-E-eso... –

-¿Sí?-

-Querido, Danny no está bien. Después podremos preguntarle detalles... – dijo Maddie.

-Eso... no le voy a decir- dijo el muchacho, al final.

-A tu habitación-

-¡Jack!-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que subas a tu habitación. Tengo que hablar algunas cosas con tu madre-

.-.

Por un momento loco, a Danny se le había pasado por la cabeza el contarles todo. Incluso de su doble vida como Danny Pantom. Y ése había sido motivo de la única discusión que había tenido con Vlad.

Danny le había preguntado si deberían revelarse como mitad fantasmas ante el resto de los Fentom, y Vlad, respondiendo su correo electrónico con otro, le dio un rotundo NO. Ya era suficiente con que descubrieran su relación como para encima caerles con ésa noticia, le dijo el adulto. Danny había insistido, enviándole mensajes y correos diciéndole que ya habían pasado tres años casi, y que era hora que supieran la verdad, al menos sobre su hijo. Y quería que Vlad también se los dijera, para empezar sin secretos.

Vlad no contestó, y por dos días hubo un silencio de su parte que al muchacho se le hizo una tortura. Después recibió un mensaje en su celular diciéndole que era peligroso, ya que eso podría hacer que corrieran más peligros de los que corrían ahora, tanto ellos dos como la familia Fentom. Vlad le había dicho que odiaba tener que disentir con él, pero que no iba a revelarse como Plasmius, al menos no en un futuro cercano. Danny tenía suficiente edad para decidir si quería o no decírselo a sus padres, y él lo apoyaría en todo lo que fuera necesario, pero no se revelaría como mitad fantasma, y en eso había sido muy claro.

Iba a revelarles a sus padres que era un mitad fantasma. Si no hicieron un drama al enterarse de que él y Vlad se amaban, entonces tampoco lo harían al enterarse de su secreto. Sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y sabía que sus padres no lo disecarían en el laboratorio, ni habrían experimentos con él. O al menos eso esperaba.

Pero después de ver la reacción que habían tenido, y en especial de su padre, cambió de idea.

Jack Fentom, amigo íntimo de Vlad Masters, había reaccionado ofendido. Danny no sabía qué era lo que había pasado por la cabeza de su padre cuando se enteró de quién era su novio, o peor aún, de cómo _creía_ que había sucedido. ¿Se sentiría traicionado por Vlad? ¿O por su hijo? ¿Era homofóbico? ¿Iba a evitar que se vieran de nuevo? ¿Acaso iba a denunciar a Vlad a la policía? ¿Haría un escándalo en los medios? ¿Correría con sus armas de cazafantasmas creyendo que Vlad estaba poseído por un fantasma?

¡¡¡Oh no!!!

Si lo hacía, descubriría que Vlad era mitad fantasma y no sabía qué iba a hacer su padre con el enojo que tenía dentro. Quizás pensara que no había otro remedio y siguiera disparando hasta que...

Danny se levantó de su cama. No era momento de estar llorando y deprimiéndose, tenía que actuar. Si Vlad le había dicho todo eso, quería ver quién era la persona que ahora iba a dormir junto a él. Y si no lo había amado, entonces Danny iría a salvarlo por todo lo que le había hecho sentir. Le hizo sentir amor, y le hizo saber lo que eran las distintas formas de amor. Le hizo sentir muchas cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y más con otra persona. Quizás Vlad fuera cruel, pero Danny era diferente. Aunque no lo hubiera amado...

...aunque no lo hubiera amado de verdad, él sí lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo a su suerte.

.-.

No había mayor seguridad, ni campo antifantasma activado. Danny Phantom voló, invisible, hasta llegar a la mima altura de las ventanas de la planta baja. Quería ver en dónde estaba Vlad antes de entrar. No lo encontró en ninguna habitación que tuviera ventanas, y supuso que debía estar bañándose, si es que estaba en casa. Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se sentó en un sillón de la sala. Sintió un deja-vú al recordar lo que había pasado allí meses antes, y se dijo a sí mismo que no lloraría, al menos no frente a Vlad.

Escuchó, intentando respirar despacio y lento para no hacer ruido. Unos pasos se acercaban y sintió cómo su aliento fantasmal le advertía sobre qué estaba viniendo. Empezó a flotar, invisible, poniéndose en guardia. Le sorprendió el escuchar pasos viniendo de un fantasma, y se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás lo estaban esperando.

¿Quién lo esperaba?

No se animó a arriesgar nombres. Porque el único que le venía a la cabeza era el de Vlad, y Vlad había dicho que había encontrado alguien _mejor_ que él. Reconocía su inexperiencia y tenía bien en claro que tenía mucho que aprender, pero...

-Odio a los mirones-

Danny sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y se dio cuenta que había sido una esfera de energía. De ectoenergía. Se volvió visible y, sentado en el piso, vio cómo Plasmius pasaba a través de las puertas cerradas.

Y estaba poco vestido.

Sólo tenía el pantalón y las botas. La capa, la camisa, el cinturón y los guantes habían desaparecido. Danny no entendía.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, chismoso?- preguntó Plasmius, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y los brazos cruzados.

-Quiero advertirte - dijo el muchacho fantasma, sacudiendo la cabeza –Mi padre puede venir aquí en cualquier momento, se tomó muy mal lo... lo que pasó entre nosotros y... –

-Lo que haya pasado entre tú y Vlad no me incumbe a mí- dijo Plasmius.

-¡Pero tú eres Vlad! ¡Y no me importa lo que me hayas dicho, me hiciste sentir muchas cosas que nadie nunca me había hecho sentir! ¡Eres alguien muy especial e importante para mí! ¡Y lo menos que podía hacer era avisarte del peligro!-

-Entonces debiste haber llamado por teléfono- Plasmius se recostó contra las puertas y cruzó las piernas.

-Es que yo... yo quería... decírtelo cara a cara-

-Vlad no quiere verte y yo tampoco- eso hizo dar un respingo a Danny. _¿Qué había dicho?_ –Estamos ocupados en algo más... interesante-

Se apartó de las puertas y éstas se abrieron, dejando ver a Vlad Masters en bata. Danny la reconoció: era la misma que le había visto usar muchas veces, cuando se levantaba o iba a bañarse. De pronto su mente se iluminó con una idea, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Parece que al fin tu cerebro funciona- dijo Vlad, caminando hacia Plasmius. Le pasó una mano por el hombro y le lamió la oreja, sin dejar de mirar a Danny, quien sentía que no iba a poder pararse porque las piernas le temblaban. Pese a su determinación, sintió cómo sus ojos le picaban, queriendo llorar.

-¡¿Q-qué e-es es-esto?!- consiguió gritar.

-Pasa que descubrí que no había nadie mejor que yo en muchos aspectos... Y seguir jugando a los novios que se ahogaban en miel me aburría. Fuiste una presa que deseaba hace tiempo, pero ahora ya no me interesas. Ahora sólo me interesa experimentar con mi otro yo-

-¿Es él? ¿Él es tu nuevo-?- Plasmius lo interrumpió.

-Ahora somos amantes, Danny, y no puedes hacer nada. ¿Por qué gastar energía en ti, si yo-nosotros- soy mucho mejor?-

-¿A qué viniste en realidad, Daniel?-

Daniel. No "mi Daniel" sino sólo "Daniel" a secas. Tal y como le decía en las batallas.

-Yo... quería advertirte de... –

-Oh, basta de ése papel. Ya estás grande como para actuar así, Daniel- le espetó Plasmius. La mano de Vlad descansaba en la cintura del fantasma –Pero ahora que lo pienso... Tu cuerpo no estaba nada mal para lo que eres-

De repente, Danny se puso nervioso. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, y tenía frente a él a dos personas con las cuales sabía que no iba a poder pelear. Con ganas, al menos.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sería hacer un trío contigo- dijo Vlad, y el muchacho sintió como si le clavaran un puñal de hielo en el corazón.

Plasmius desapareció de la vista pero Danny sólo tenía ojos para Vlad. El otro sonrió ante el rostro desolado y lleno de lágrimas del menor, quien se tapó la cara con las manos. Quizás iba a salir volando de allí para poder llorar solo, o, quizás, en el hombro de alguno de sus amigos.

Pero no alcanzó a moverse.

Las manos de Plamius salieron desde atrás de su espalda, y lo agarrarron de los antebrazos, llevándolo hacia el pecho del fantasma. Danny lo miró, sorprendido, y lo siguiente que sintió fue que alguien le sostenía las piernas. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Vlad, quien lo levantó al mismo tiempo que el fantasma. Su mirada era más maligna que cualquiera que le hubiese visto en todos ésos años, y no atinó a moverse hasta que dejaron de atravesar habitaciones. Sintió algo blando bajo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaban en la cama de Vlad, la misma en la que ellos...

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó Danny, moviéndose desesperado, entendiendo de repente lo que planeaban -¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Plasmius, burlón –Después de todo, para eso viniste-

-¡¡¡NO!!!- se debatió tratando de liberarse del agarre.

Sintió una mano en su entrepierna que lo apretaba y dejó de debatirse, con la boca abierta en un grito mudo de sorpresa y algo de dolor.

-Querías hacerlo conmigo de nuevo. Y querías hacerlo con Plasmius. ¿Por qué te resistes? Anoche estuviste mucho más mansito-

-N-no quie-ro- logró decir Danny, sintiendo cómo el agarre no cedía. Vlad lo apretó más fuerte -¡AH!-

-Mentiroso- dijo Vlad, empezando a pasar sus manos por sobre la ropa que cubría el miembro del muchacho –Deseas tanto volver a ser poseído por mí que viniste aquí para intentar recuperarme con tu cuerpo-

-¡No es e-eso!-

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Plasmius, rozándole el cuello con sus colmillos, sobre una vena que latía con fuerza.

-Yo... yo... – Vlad cesó el movimiento, taladrando con la mirada al lloroso muchacho que tenía frente a él –Yo no quiero que nadie te lastime. No me importa si no me amas, me hiciste... Me hiciste sentir amado y quería verte... una vez más-

-¿Y pensabas que algo como esto no iba a pasar?- las manos de Vlad fueron hasta el cinturón de su bata, deshaciendo el nudo para dejar ver que aún llevaba ropa interior. Y que estaba excitado.

-¡¡No quiero que me hagan esto!!- Danny se volvió intangible e invisible, e intentó atravesar la cama para irse de allí. Pero Plasmius agarró sus antebrazos con más fuerza y canceló el poder de Danny.

-No escaparás- dijo el fantasma, sonriendo con malignidad.

Vlad le agarró con fuerza una nalga y apretó. Danny gritó por el dolor y la sorpresa, y trató de luchar, pero fue inútil. Eran más fuertes que él. No dejó de debatirse, intentando zafarse de sus manos, viendo cómo se reían con maldad. Ése se parecía al Vlad anterior. El que casi lo había matado intentando clonarlo, el que hizo que él y su hermana "pelearan" para divertirse, el que había hecho su vida imposible con leyes ridículas, el mismo quien ahora estaba intentando violarlo.

No sabía si sus poderes no funcionaban porque Plasmius había hecho "algo" que los había cancelado por un tiempo o porque su corazón se negaba a lastimar a su primer amor. Dejó escapar un sollozo, sin dejar de moverse, recordando todas las palabras dulces que se habían dicho. No podían ser el mismo. El Vlad que él había conocido desde hacía meses no podía ser el mismo que estaba intentando forzarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando escapar, cuando sintió a Plasmius lamiéndole la oreja con lujuria, y las manos de Vlad en su cinturón.

Y entonces sintió cómo dos rayos de ectoenergía pasaban cerca de él. Vlad y Plasmius lo soltaron, y el cuerpo de Danny cayó a la cama. Respirando agitado, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, viendo a los otros en el piso, aturdidos y tan confundidos como él. Después giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, donde habían salido los rayos, y se le cayó la mandíbula al piso.

¿¡ÉL!?

.-.

.-.

Creo que ya escribí mucho. Lo voy a dejar acá a ver qué tal les pareció. Y van a seguir las sorpresas, porque en el próximo capítulo (que de seguro es el último) más de una se va a caer de espaldas. ¿Adivinen quién es quien salvó a Danny? Se aceptan apuestas. Y advierto que sólo voy a subir el final cuando me dejen muchos comentarios, porque me sentí muy decepcionada al ver la enorme baja en la cantidad de comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Eres tú

.-.

¿Por qué él?

.-.

10: Eres tú

.-.

Vlad sintió que su instinto paranormal le avisaba que había un fantasma cerca. Sonrió, sabiendo qué fantasma –o mitad fantasma- era el único que lo buscaba así. Estaba en su vehículo oficial de alcalde, rumbo a la capital estatal a rendirle cuentas e informes al gobernador, y le había preocupado el que Danny no contestara sus mensajes o correos. La orden había venido de repente y Vlad había maldecido la desprolijidad del gobernador en ese tipo de asuntos, y el saber que ya tenía todos los informes preparados lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de su celeridad.

Pero no había podido despedirse de su Daniel en persona.

Vio cómo un fantasma conocido se volvía visible, después de atravesar el techo del vehículo. No era tan grande como su limusina, pero sí lo suficiente como para que cuatro personas viajaran sentadas con comodidad. Esperaba ver a Danny Phantom a su lado, pero el muchacho apareció sentado frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y una actitud insolente.

Y lo miraba diferente.

-Mi Daniel, no esperaba tu visita- dijo Vlad, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada del otro, levantándose o al menos hasta que Danny habló.

-Quédate donde estás- era una voz muy distinta a la que usaba a diario, y eso desconcertó al mayor. Danny lo miraba con... ¿rencor?

-¿Qué te sucede, mi Daniel?-

-Sucede que no voy a permitir que me sigas usando-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?-

-No sé qué plan tramaste para quedarte con mamá, pero no voy a permitir que me uses para llegar a ella. Ya sé lo que hiciste anoche, y sé por qué lo hiciste. ¿Pero sabes qué? Mi palabra va a pesar más que la tuya en Maddie-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Qué crees que va a pensar Maddie, mi _madre_- recalcó bien la última palabra –cuando descubra que el alcalde Vlad Masters violó a su hijo?-

-¿Así te sentiste?- Vlad empezó a sentir dolor, y no del físico.

-¿Violado por mi archienemigo? Sí, así me sentí. Y fui muy buen actor demostrándote lo contrario. ¿O de verdad te creíste que estaba enamorado de ti? ¿De un tipo que corre tras una mujer casada y con dos hijos? ¿Y a quién crees que creerá la prensa? No es la primera vez que resultaría lastimado por tus acciones en público. ¿Y ahora te pones así?-

Vlad se había agarrado la cara con las manos, incapaz de asimilarlo todo.

-Déjame ayudarte. No, no te amo ni te amé nunca, sí, todo fue un plan para deshacerme de ti, no, nunca lograrás el amor de nadie, sí, te odio como no tienes idea, y no, no pienso detenerme hasta que estés muerto. En la política y los negocios, al menos-

-Danny... –

-Y por cierto, creo que me cansé de ser tan bueno. Eso es lo único que te tendría que "agradecer"; después de todo ya he dominado mis poderes y los que tú tenías, y cuando desaparezcas no va a haber nada ni nadie que me separe de mi conquista de la Zona Fantasma-

Danny recibió un golpe de energía ectoplasmática en el pecho y dejó de hablar. Sintió cómo Plasmius (pudo sentir las manos enguantadas) lo levantaba del asiento y salía del vehículo por el techo, rompiéndolo y alejándose lo más rápido que podía. Quizás después dijera que un fantasma lo había atacado y que se lo había llevado. Pero ahora tenía a Danny Phantom agarrado por el frente de su traje y acercó su rostro, furioso.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le espetó.

-¿De qué hablas, Vladdie?- el otro le dio una sonrisa torcida –Soy yo, Danny Phantom, o Danny Fentom-

-Danny nunca diría algo así, porque no tiene ésa forma de pensar- las manos de Plasmius empezaron a brillar y el otro bajó la vista ante la luz roja -¿Qué le hiciste a Danny?-

-_Yo_ no le hice nada, aunque creo que le están haciendo algo- la maldita sonrisa no dejaba sus labios.

-¡¿Qué?!-

En el segundo en que Plasmius quedó petrificado ante la revelación, el otro fantasma le pegó una patada en el costado. Logró que lo soltara, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un color rojo. Y el otro sabía quién era, porque Danny se lo había contado una vez, cuando estaban hablando entre los brazos del otro.

-Dan Phantom- dijo Plasmius.

-Oh, me conoces- dos anillos aparecieron en la cintura de Danny y cuando se separaron, dejaron ver la figura de Dan –Pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes a como te las contó "tu Daniel"- hizo una mueca burlona y el otro apretó los dientes –así que voy a hacerlo rápido. Aunque quizás después te conserve como mi juguete-

-_Qué.le.hiciste.a.Danny_- siseó Plasmius, sintiendo cómo la rabia ardía en su interior.

-Hubiera sido una delicia tomar su virginidad, pero llegué tarde. Lo cual no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir con él ahora... –

Plasmius empezó su ataque.

.-.

-No se atrevan a tocarlo-

El fantasma avanzó, entrando por completo en la habitación y empezando a caminar hacia la cama, en donde Danny no podía reaccionar. De todos los seres capaces de hacer un ataque de ése tipo, jamás se imaginó que sería _ése_ quien lo salvara.

-¿Estás bien, Danny?- puso una rodilla sobre la cama y el muchacho reaccionó.

-¿Dan?-

-El mismo- sonrió el otro, sin despegar los labios, pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció, siendo sustituida por una expresión preocupada -¿Te lastimaron?-

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Danny intentó retroceder, pero el dolor del forcejeo previo hizo que parara a medio camino, haciendo una mueca de dolor y cerrando los ojos, pese a su voluntad.

Sintió cómo el peso de Dan abandonaba la cama y cuando abrió los ojos, vio cómo sostenía a Vlad y a Plasmius por el cuello, uno con cada mano.

-Si no supiera que son indispensables para mi existencia, no dudaría en borrarlos a ambos de la faz de la tierra- dijo, con voz amenazante –No permitiré que vuelvan a tocar a Danny- los soltó y cayeron al piso, con un quejido.

Se volvió hacia el muchacho y suavizó su expresión. Danny estaba confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Vio cómo Dan se acercaba y reaccionó, intentando pasar a través de la cama otra vez, y en ésa ocasión sí pudo hacerlo.

Pero le duró poco.

Apenas hubo atravesado el piso y aparecido sobre la siguiente habitación, sus poderes le fallaron y empezó a caer. Por un horrible segundo pensó que iba a terminar así, con el cuello quebrado en el piso de la casa de Vlad, porque estaba seguro que iba a caer mal. Pero un par de fuertes brazos lo agarraron con suavidad antes que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el piso.

Era Dan.

Danny no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Quééstashaciendoaquí?- dijo todo atropellando las palabras, sorprendiéndose de no tartamudear. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, o alguien jugando con u cabeza, o un hechizo o... ¿Desirée estaba concediendo algún extraño deseo?

-Vine porque algunas cosas están cambiando, y no tengo la más mínima intención de desaparecer, o que tú desaparezcas- dijo el fantasma, serio.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Intentaste matarme y a mis seres queridos la última vez que nos vimos, ¿y quieres que me crea eso?- ahora Danny estaba recuperando la compostura. Y sabía que Dan era de cuidado. Si cometía un solo error, muchos iban a morir, incluido él mismo.

-¿Acaso crees que tus acciones no afectan el futuro? ¿Por qué crees que estoy fuera del termo Fentom, si Clockwork es tan cuidadoso con respecto a mí?-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Clocwork?- preguntó Danny.

-Me dejó ir porque ya no soy peligroso-

Silencio.

Danny no sabía qué decir.

-¿Qué?-

-Que tus acciones han determinado que yo existiré, pero de otra forma-

-No te creo-

-¿Y por qué no te maté antes, si hace varios meses que estoy libre?-

Silencio.

Danny entró en pánico cuando sintió cómo Dan lo abrazaba, aprisionando sus brazos. Intentó convertirse en Danny Phantom, pero no pudo. Se dio cuenta que tampoco había funcionado su aliento fantasmal, y trató de patear al fantasma, quien había acercado su boca a su oreja.

-Olvida a Vlad, Danny. Él no te va a amar nunca-

Danny se congeló. Y después empezó a forcejear.

-¡No!-

-Tú eres parte de mí y no hay nadie que te ame más que tú mismo. Si no soy yo, ¿quién te amaría?-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

-¿Prefieres que me vaya y que Vlad y Plasmius te violen?-

-¡Ellos no eran ellos!- y entonces la luz se hizo en su cabeza -¡Eres tú!-

-¿Yo qué?- Dan lo miró confundido.

-¡Son dos de tus clones fingiendo ser Vlad y Plasmius!-

-¿Por qué buscas excusas para negar la realidad?-

-¡Porque no te creo! ¡Y no son excusas!-

-Deja de actuar como niño, Danny-

-¡Que me sueltes!-

-¡Suelta a nuestro hijo, fantasma depravado!-

Danny miró hacia el lugar de donde había salido la voz y se petrificó. Allí estaban Jack y Maddie Fentom, con armas apuntándoles. Hubiera sido un motivo de alegría si dos clones de Dan no los hubiesen agarrado por sorpresa por la espalda, desmayándolos.

-¡Mamá, papá!-

-Quietito y cooperando y no van a morir- Dan le tomó la barbilla con una mano y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Y Danny vio cosas en ésos ojos que lo asustaron.

-Lo tuyo no es amor, ¡sino lujuria! ¡Suéltame ya!-

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste el tener sexo con Vlad?-

-¡Eso no fue tener sexo, fue hacer el amor!- siguió forcejeando -¿Y qué me hiciste?-

-Sólo puse algo de polvo mágico en el aire de la habitación de Vlad para que no pudieras usar tus poderes... Lo tomé de los restos de Desirée, cuando se negó a servirme, dentro de unos... cinco años en lo que era tu futuro- Danny siguió forcejeando hasta que Dan lo apretó con más fuerza, sacándole el aire -¿Vas a cooperar o voy a tener que hacerlo por la fuerza?-

-Eh, no nos dejes afuera- dijo uno de los clones de Dan, y los dos se unieron al original -Ahora que estamos todos, hay algunas cosas que siempre quise probar contigo-

-¡No!-

-¿Acaso pensaste que Vlad va a venir a rescatarte? Ye me estoy encargando de él. Lo único que me interesa es su parte fantasma, pero lo que más deseo de ti eres... tú. Todo tú. No sólo tu cuerpo, sino todo tu ser, y si no obtengo tu corazón, entonces tendré que arrancártelo-

-¿Qué clase de humor retorcido tienes?-

-No es un chiste, Danny. Así que deja de luchar porque todavía tienes muchos seres queridos vivos que podrían sufrir algunos... Accidentes. O quizás los pruebe antes. Siempre me pregunté qué sabor tenía Sam-

Danny le pegó un rodillazo en el área más sensible de su anatomía y el fantasma lo soltó, sorprendido. Cuando cayó el muchacho al suelo se levantó, aturdido, y corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres. Si no podía vencerlo como fantasma, entonces intentaría como cazafantasma. Estaba a menos de tres metros cuando sintió cómo lo agarraban de un brazo, lo levantaban por el aire y lo soltaban, haciéndolo chocar contra una pared. Dan lanzó un rayo hacia las armas, y explotaron bañando todo lo que estuviera cerca con metales quemados y ectoplasma.

-¿Creíste que me ibas a vencer así como así?- Dan estaba caminando furioso hacia él, con su pelo moviéndose como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta, y sus ojos eran dos llamas –¡Pues ya no me importa esperar! Tu parte fantasma no se va a ver afectada si no te mueres, _pero te voy a hacer desear estar muerto_-

Lo agarró de la remera y lo tiró sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, haciendo que Danny lanzara un quejido. Intentó moverse aunque se sentía muy dolorido, y quizás hubiese logrado ponerse en pie si hubiese sido más rápido. Pero Dan lo alcanzó y, poniendo una rodilla entra sus piernas, le agarró la remera, rasgándosela de arriba abajo. Las manos de Danny fueron enseguida hacia las del fantasma, pero éste lo atrapó por las muñecas y las llevó a ambos lados de su cabeza. Con su rodilla presionando sobre los genitales del muchacho para que no intentara moverse, Dan se acercó a su cuello y mordió.

Danny lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, y se dio cuenta enseguida que al moverse se infligía más daño del que le estaban haciendo. Dan estaba bebiendo su sangre, y su lengua de serpiente lamía todo lo que podía. El muchacho se sintió asqueado y pensó en lo tierno que había sido Plasmius, la mañana siguiente a su declaración.

-No... –

-Sí- dijo el fantasma, separándose de él. Ya lo había debilitado bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para que perdiera la conciencia. Así estaría consciente cuando lo poseyera... Y con sus clones iba a ser muy divertido enseñarle ciertas cosas a Danny -¿Esperabas a tu cabalero de brillante armadura?-

Un rayo de ectoplasma lo golpeó en el costado, haciéndole lanzar un alarido mientras volaba hacia la otra punta de la sala, o de lo que quedaba de la sala. Plasmius había llegado, agitado y con evidentes signos de haber luchado. Se acercó a Danny, quien sonreía con dificultad.

-Sabía que no eres tú-

-Lo mismo digo, mi Daniel-

Un Dan casi sin llamas y bastante maltrecho le agarró la capa y tiró hacia atrás, alejándolos. El Dan original llamó a su clon, quien arrastró a Plasmius con él. Cuando sólo quedó un solo Dan, ambos fantasmas empezaron a pelear con furia.

Pero Danny sabía que Plasmius solo no podría derrotarlo. Se levantó son dificultad, y trató de convertirse en Danny Phantom. Ésta vez lo logró, y fue hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla.

.-.

Dan estaba mucho más fuerte que la última vez. Quizás porque Danny había tenido más tiempo para perfeccionar sus poderes, quizás porque estaba rabioso o, quizás, porque estaba más loco que antes. Pero Danny y Plasmius no lo dejaban en paz, y estaban empezando a ganar terreno. Lo estaban llevando hacia un rincón, y cuando el fantasma tocó una pared con la espalda, sucedió.

Lanzó el grito fantasmal.

Vlad fue el más perjudicado porque era le que estaba más cerca. O quizás fue porque intentó proteger a Danny con su cuerpo y no alcanzó a hacerse intangible. La onda expansiva hizo temblar la casa, y la parte más maltrecha, la misma en la que estaban luchando, se derrumbó sobre sus cabezas.

Vlad no lo soltó.

Danny sintió el golpe e intentó hacerse intangible, pero sus poderes le fallaron de nuevo. Maldijo su debilidad y a Dan, y vio cómo los escombros caían sobre ellos, mientras Plasmius soportaba casi todo el peso. Estaba sobre él, con la cabeza a un lado de la suya, y el muchacho podía oír cómo respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo. Y fue entonces cuando sintió el verdadero pánico.

La respiración de Plasmius se iba haciendo cada vez más ligera. Cuando el estruendo terminó, Danny logró hacerlos intangibles y pasó a través de la montaña de escombros, sin soltarlo. Buscó con la mirada a Dan pero no lo encontró, y llevó a Plasmius hacia un lugar en donde no había escombros. No iba a poder avanzar más.

-Resiste, por favor- le susurró al oído antes de descender.

Lo recostó sobre el piso, agotado, y volvió a su forma humana, incapaz de mantener su forma de fantasma por más tiempo. Apoyó la cabeza de Plasmius sobre sus piernas con cuidado, intentando ver si tenía algún hueso roto. Se veía mal, tenía muchos golpes y estaba maltrecho, y Danny no quería saber cómo se veía él mismo, ni le importaba.

-Maldito... –

Danny se dio vuelta, y vio cómo Dan se levantaba de entre los escombros, tambaleándose. Pero no fue eso lo que lo horrorizó, sino el ver que el fantasma se estaba _desvaneciendo_. Volvió su mirada a Plasmius, quien estaba volviendo a su forma humana, y trató de buscar su pulso, deseando que lo que suponía no estuviese pasando.

-Danny, ¿estás bien?- escuchó la voz de su madre a un lado, incrédula.

-¿Danny?- ése era su padre, pero no los miró -¿Vlad?-

No lo encontró.

Ni en el cuello ni en el pecho, y tampoco respiraba. Notó con terror que había un charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor, y no era suya, porque provenía de la nuca de Vlad. Pegó su frente a la del adulto, tomándole la cara con ambas manos, sin saber si gritar o llorar. Al final empezaron a salirle las lágrimas, sin importarle que sus padres los hubiesen visto volver a su forma humana, o que el cuello le latiera en donde Dan lo había mordido, o los golpes que tenía en su cuerpo.

-Tiempo fuera-

¿Qué?

Danny levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con todo a su alrededor congelado en el tiempo. Descubrió a Clockwork a unos metros de donde estaba él, y lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Danny no entendía.

-No es lo que piensas- le dijo el fantasma –Dan no ha desaparecido por la muerte de Vlad-

-¿Qué?-

-Dan nació de los sentimientos de ira, confusión y miedo de sus partes fantasmas, pero como ésos sentimientos ya no están en ustedes, no podía existir-

-Ah- dijo Danny, sin saber qué sentir.

-No te dije cómo usar el reloj que te regalé, ¿verdad?-

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no estoy detenido en el tiempo?-

-Porque ése es un efecto del reloj. Y también puede retroceder un poco el estado del ser que lo tenga puesto, esté vivo o no-

-¿Puedes salvar a Vlad?-

-Yo no lo haré. Después de todo estaba luchando contra Dan hasta desvanecerlo. Lo harás tú. Y por cierto- se acercó a la oreja de Danny –mantenlo en secreto o tendremos muchos problemas-

El muchacho asintió, y lo último que supo fue que Clockwork le sacó el reloj.

.-.

Blando.

Eso era bueno.

No era el piso de lo que quedaba de la casa de Vlad, y tampoco olía a madera quemada o armas explotadas. Tenía que estar en un hospital, y esperaba que quien le estuviera sosteniendo la mano...

Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar.

-Buenas tardes, mi Daniel-

Sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Le dio infinitas gracias a Clockwork por haber cumplido su promesa.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Tus padres llamaron a la ambulancia cuando vencimos a Dan, según me dijeron-

-¿Y no deberías estar acostado?-

-Quiero estar contigo-

-Vlad... – dijo Danny después de unos momentos -¿Qué dijeron acerca de... Plasmius y Phantom?-

-Hasta ahora nada, pero fue una sorpresa para ambos-

-No quiero separarme de ti-

-Yo tampoco, mi Daniel, pero quizás no les guste... Todo lo que mantuvimos escondido-

-A la mierda si no les gusta. Te amo y no voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mi. No me importa si me echan de casa o si me repudian-

-No creo que hagan eso contigo, mi Daniel-

-No voy a dejar que te alejen de mí-

-Danny... –

Vlad no se dio vuelta, peor reconoció la voz. Era Maddie, y estaba entrando a la habitación.

-Vladdy, asustaste a las enfermeras- dijo Jack, yendo hacia el otro lado de la cama –Piensan que escapaste del hospital-

-Lo que quiero esta aquí- dijo el aludido, sin despegar los ojos de Danny.

-Danny, nos tenías preocupados- dijo Maddie –Cuando vimos que no estabas en tu habitación supusimos lo peor. Creíamos que te había atacado el fantasma que había enviado ésa nota horrible-

-¿Lo supieron?- preguntó Danny, sorprendido.

-Tú no eres así, Danny, y Vladdy tampoco- dijo Jack y levantó al vista hacia el otro -¿Estás seguro que no quieres ser el novio de Jazz?-

-¡Jack!-

-¿Por qué te alarmas? Así tendríamos genes Fentom y Masters en un mismo envase-

-Estoy seguro de mi decisión- dijo Vlad.

-Entonces... ¿No nos odian?-

-Nos sorprendió mucho el ver quiénes eran el fantasma de Wisconsin... – empezó Jack.

-Es Plasmius- dijo Vlad.

-Muy apropiado para un vampiro-

-Lo que queremos decir es que nos sorprendió ver que eran mitad fantasmas, pero no por eso vamos a odiarlos, en especial a ti, mi niño- dijo Maddie, abrazándolo.

-¡Mamá, Vlad se va a poner celoso!-

-Que se aguante- dijo la mujer.

Silencio.

-¿Aliviado, Vladdy?-

-Como no tienes idea, Jack-

-Es una lástima no tener genes de ambas familias en uno solo, pero bueno, Jazz de seguro tendrá algo de mí-

Silencio.

-¿De qué te ríes, Danny?-

-De nada- dijo el muchacho, y no pudo aguantar más la risa.

-Danny, tenemos que preguntarte algunas cosas- dijo su madre -¿Quién era ése fantasma que nos atacó?-

-Será mejor que se sienten. Será una laaaaarga historia- dijo Danny.

-Pero no tan larga como la que vamos a comenzar- dijo Vlad, y ambos sonrieron.

.-.

Fin

.-.

¿Final trágico? ¿Yo? ¿De dónde sacan ésas cosas?

Costó, joer que costó, y más que nada porque barajé varias posibilidades y, una vez elegida, no sabía cómo terminarlo bien. Más porque acabo e salir mal en el primer final oral de mi historia universitaria, y creo que fue un castigo divino por una serie de hechos que sólo se aclararon cuando ya estaba lejos... Así que comenten, que esa va a ser la mayor razón para publicar mi próximo fanfic de DP, un yaoi en la que aparece Drarko Moon. Ya empecé el primer capítulo y la historia planeada, así que díganme si les gustaría leerlo.

Y díganemlo de forma explícita porque ahora entro en una etapa de estudio intensivo y sólo podré ir a cyber un día a la semana, dadas las circunstancias actuales. Y si las cosas siguen así tampoco voy a poder seguir escribiendo, porque si no me dejan comentarios no tengo forma de saber qué opinan, o si vale la pena el esfuerzo (y casa vez se va a poner más difícil)

**Ly**: OO Olas, cuanto halago… Espero que no te mueras, aquí os traje el final. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Amazona Verde**: y bueno, te perdono de todos modos. Yo estuve en un final oral que me dejó en el piso, así que rendiré el final en la próxima mesa de exámenes. Espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado con este capítulo, y Danny no quedó traumado como temías. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**SilverB**: hola ola. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el fanfic . Esta vez Danny Phantom y Danny Fentom son uno mismo, como habrás leído. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Soru-Chan**: eso pasaba, chica. Dan ya me cansó, así que no va a aparecer más en mis fanfics (es demasiado malo) Que no se te queme el cerebro, que voy a publicar otro fanfic de DP, si todo sale bien y me dejan comentarios. Espero que te hayan gustado las imágenes que dejé. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
